Figuring each other out
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: Outlawqueen AU! Regina é uma adolescente e mora em New York com os pais dela, mas ela não gosta muito da vida que tem e ela busca conforto no Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma amiga minha chamada Hevelin teve essa ideia, e ela me deixou escrever. Eu escrevi e postei primeiramente em inglês mas uma outra amiga minha, Raissa pediu para eu traduzir, então aqui está. E também essa história era pra ser apenas uma one-shoot (fanfic de apenas um capítulo) mas vou tentar me aventurar e escrever mais. Espero que gostem :D**

* * *

><p>Regina Mills fecha a porta de sua casa, com um grande sorriso em sua cara, colocando um fio de seu longo cabelo atrás de sua orelha.<p>

Regina veio de uma rica família tradicional de Nova York, onde sua mãe já todo o seu futuro planejado para ela. Ela iria se tornar uma dançarina profissional e então ela iria se casar com um homem da alta sociedade. Não que sua mãe se preocupou em perguntar se era isso que ela queria. Nem sequer uma vez. Regina suspira e tenta manter o bom humor que ela estava quando ela entrou em casa. Ela olha para o relógio e percebe que ela ainda tem hora sozinha antes de seus pais chegarem. Ela se lembra das brigas constantes que eles estão tendo ultimamente e decide usar esse tempo sozinha para estudar, porque ela sabe que quando eles voltarem, ela não será capaz de se concentrar corretamente. Ela toma um banho, senta-se em sua cama aconchegante, com um monte de livros ao redor dela, e durante a hora que se passa, ela não tira os olhos deles. Depois de algum tempo, ela ouve um barulho em sua porta e vê a maçaneta se movendo.

- Oi.

A voz de Cora é indiferente como sempre, mas enquanto Regina vê sua mãe entrando no quarto, ela percebe pela expressão em seu rosto que algo está irritando-a. E um ataque de pânico começa a surgir dentro de Regina, temendo que sua mãe tenha descoberto os segredos dela.

- Oi mãe.

Regina tenta manter a voz estável e força um sorriso, esperando que sua mãe não perceba sua batalha interna.

- Eu recebi um telefonema interessante hoje. - Cora diz andando mais perto de Regina. - Uma mulher que trabalha no local onde você faz balé me disse que você não apareceu hoje. De novo.

Droga. Então o segredo dela foi mesmo descoberto. _Eu estou ferrada_, ela pensou. Mas se alguém lhe perguntasse se ela faria tudo de novo, ela faria. Só de pensar sobre os braços de Robin ao seu redor faz com que ela se sinta calma. Feliz. Vale a pena. Balé a faz se sentir triste, como uma obrigação. Muito contrário de como Robin faz ela se sentir.

- Você sabe que eu odeio balé, mãe. - Regina olha para sua mãe, tentando não ter medo dela.

- Você tem dezessete anos, Regina! Você não sabe o que você gosta ou o que você odeia. Eu sei o que é melhor para você. Você só quer faltar no balé para que você possa ficar com garotos. Eu não criei a minha filha para ser uma prostituta! - Cora diz levantando a voz.

As palavras de Cora são como uma faca no coração de Regina. Mesmo sendo maltratada por sua mãe durante toda a sua vida, ainda dói cada vez que isso acontece. A mãe dela não conseguia aceitar que o que ela queria para sua vida era diferente do que a sua mãe queria para a sua vida. Regina poderia simplesmente viver uma vida normal, com alguém que ela ame. Com alguém que a ame. Ela queria ser feliz. Lutar pela sua felicidade. Mas a mãe dela sempre queria mais e mais. E toda vez que elas entram em uma discussão, no final Regina abaixa sua cabeça e concorda com a sua mãe. Mas desta vez, decidiu Regina, seria diferente. Ela não iria se curvar a Cora.

- Eu não sou uma prostituta! E eu tenho certeza de que eu sei do que eu _não_ gosto. Você apenas é muito teimosa para me ouvir! - Regina diz levantando a voz também.

- Não se atreva a levantar a voz para mim! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz para você, pelo menos você precisa me mostrar algum respeito!

Cora levanta um de seus braço e estava prestes a dar um tapa na cara da Regina quando Henry Mills entra no meio delas e agarra o braço de Cora.

- Eu não vou deixar você tocar nela. Pare. - Henry diz com um tom firme.

Cora se desvencilha dos braços de Henry e sai bufando do quarto de Regina e Henry vai atrás dela depois de dar a Regina um pequeno sorriso.

- Ela faltou no balé hoje de novo! - Regina conseguia ouvir sua mãe gritando.

- Ela só precisa de um pouco de liberdade. - Ela ouve seu pai argumentando com sua mãe.

- Ela já tem um monte de liberdade por sua causa! É por isso que ela é do jeito que ela é agora. Rebelde e imprudente.

Então ela simplesmente fecha a porta, não querendo ouvir mais nada. Regina não queria se sentir fraca, mas ela não conseguia parar as lágrimas que estavam inundando seu rosto. Mais uma vez seus pais estavam discutindo por sua causa. Ela sabia que seu pai provavelmente estaria melhor sem a sua mãe. Provavelmente todo mundo estaria melhor sem a sua mãe. Mas eles são os pais dela, e ela queria que eles ficassem juntos porque isso é o que toda filha quer. E ela odiava pensar que um dia eles iriam se divorciar por causa dela. _Eu destruo tudo o que eu toco_, Regina pensou, mordendo o lábio para conter um soluço. Ela se encolheu em sua cama, abraçando seu travesseiro, e começou a pensar que talvez se ela fosse uma garota melhor e tentasse obedecer aos desejos de sua mãe, eles iriam parar de brigar. Os pensamentos de Regina foram abruptamente interrompidos e ela voltou a realidade quando ela sentiu seu celular vibrar. Era uma nova mensagem. De Robin.

_"Eu sei que a gente já se viu essa tarde, mas eu não tenho vergonha de admitir que eu já sinto sua falta. Podemos nos ver hoje à noite também?"_

Regina sorri de orelha a orelha e novas lágrimas começam a se formar em seus olhos. Mas desta vez, lágrimas de felicidade. _Não_, ela não podia desistir da sua felicidade apenas para que seus pais pudessem ser felizes. Não quando sua felicidade estava tão perto, tão paupável para ela.

_"Eu posso te encontrar na sua casa?" _Ela escreve e clica em enviar.

_"Claro que sim. Eu estarei esperando por você." _Ele responde segundos depois.

Com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, ela anda até o banheiro, lava o rosto, pega seus itens pessoais e coloca eles dentro de uma mochila junto com algumas roupas. Ela não irá voltar para casa hoje.

Ela sai de seu quarto e encontra seus pais sentados no sofá, conversando mais civilmente na sala de estar.

- Eu tenho uma prova importante amanhã, e eu e Rose queremos dar uma última revisada na matéria juntas e ela me pediu para dormir na casa dela. Há algum problema com isso? - perguntou ela.

Ela mandou uma mensagem para Rose, sua melhor amiga, e ela concordou em cobri-la, fazendo Regina jurar que ela iria para a escola no dia seguinte. Rose era tão mãe às vezes.

- Claro que não. Rose é uma boa garota. Tenha uma boa noite.

Seu pai se levanta do sofá e beija sua testa, e ela o abraça apertado, grata pelo pai que ela tem. Depois que eles se afastam ela acena para sua mãe e sai de casa. Ela anda até o seu carro e começa a dirigir para o outro lado da cidade. É uma longe viagem, mas ela não se importa. Tudo o que ela se preocupa é quem está esperando por ela. E na verdade, ela gosta de passar o tempo em seu carro. Dirigir acalma ela. Após 1 hora, ela se encontra em frente de casa dele.

Ela sai do carro e tranca o carro, rapidamente cheirando a grama do jardim da frente da casa dele. Cheira a ele. Cheira a casa. Ela caminha até a porta da frente, e ele já está lá. Ele lhe dá um abraço apertado e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado, acariciando seu rosto com a palma das suas mãos. É incrível o quão bem ele faz ela se sentir só por estar com ela. Seus problemas temporariamente esquecido, e ela precisava desesperadamente disso.

- Oi - Regina diz sorrindo.

- Oi - ele responde com o mesmo sorriso em seu rosto.

Seu sotaque britânico nunca deixa de surpreender ela. Ele e seus pais são de Londres, mas eles vieram para os EUA quando ele tinha apenas 10 anos, porque seu pai encontrou uma grande oportunidade de trabalho em Nova York.

- Você vai passar a noite aqui, certo? Porque eu não vou deixar você dirigir tão tarde para voltar para a sua casa.

Ele diz com os braços ao redor da cintura dela, acariciando suas costas.

- Sim, eu vou passar a noite aqui, mas seus pais estão ok com isso? - ela pergunta com o rosto afundado no peito dele.

- É claro que eles estão ok com isso, não é a primeira vez que você passa a noite aqui. Além de que.. - ele diz delicadamente erguendo o rosto dela para que ela olhasse em seus olhos. - Eu disse a minha mãe que você estava vindo e ela fez o seu prato preferido. Frango frito.

Os olhos de Regina se arregalam em surpresa. Sua prórpria mãe nem sequer sabe que frango frito é seu favorito. Cora nunca se preocupou em perguntar ou pedir para a empregada fazer o favorito de Regina. Toda vez que a Regina estava com vontade de comer isso, ela tinha que pedir para a empregada fazer.

Seus olhos começam a se enxer de água, e não importa o quanto ela tenta esconder, Robin percebe isso.

- Ei, o que está errado, amor? - ele perguntou com preocupação.

- Cora brigou comigo de novo. E agora sua mãe está sendo tão doce comigo, como de costume, e minha mãe não sabe qual é a minha refeição favorita. - Regina diz tentando controlar um soluço, mas não consegue.

- Regina - ele coloca ela o mais próximo possível. - Eu não estou dizendo que você deveria desistir da sua família, porque você não deveria, mas toda vez que você precisar sentir que você tem sim uma família, pense na minha família. Eles são a sua família também.

- Robin - Regina sussurra, sem palavras.

- Shh. Você não precisa dizer nada. Vamos entrar? - ele diz olhando em seus olhos.

Ela assente e ele sorri, enlaçando seus dedos com os dela.

Eles entram na casa e dizem oi para o pai de Robin, Alec, que está assisindo TV, e Regina deixa Robin conversando com seu pai e vai para a cozinha dizer para a mãe dele, Natalie.

- Oi. - ela diz pisando dentro da cozinha.

- Regina! - a mulher mais velha diz com entusiasmo.

Natalie faz ela se lembrar muito de Robin. Eles não são muito parecidos fisicamente, ela tem o cabelo vermelho, olhos verdes, pele branca, e ela é pequena. Robin fisicamente é mais parecido com seu pai, alto, olhos azuis, cabelo castanho bagunçado, mesma cor de pele. Mas por dentro.. ele é todo a sua mãe.

Natalie termina de enxugar suas mãos e abraça Regina.

- Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar? - Regina pergunta olhando em volta.

- Não se preocupe, eu só tenho que esperar mais 5 minutos para o frango frito esfriar um pouco e então eu posso levá-los para a mesa e nós podemos começar a comer.

- Ok então. Muito obrigada por fazer meu favorito. - Regina diz timidamente.

- Não precisa me agradecer. - ela sorri e aperta as mãos de Regina.

- Você está.. ok comigo passar a noite aqui? - Regina pergunta.

- Contanto que vocês dois durmam em quartos separados, o que não vai ser nenhum problema já que o quarto do irmão do Robin está desocupado, eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso. - ela suspira, e Regina pode ver que a conversa vai tomar um rumo mais sério. - Eu não sou cega, eu sei que você só tem dezessete anos e o Robin tem dezoito, mas eu sei que a relação de vocês está começando a ficar ainda mais séria. E eu estou feliz com isso, Regina. - ela diz olhando em seus olhos. - Porque você é uma pessoa incrível, e você o faz feliz. E eu vejo que ele te faz feliz também. E isso é tudo o que importa para mim.

Regina sorri e dá um grande abraço em Natalie. Elas esperam um pouco mais, e então ambas trazem a comida para a mesa. A refeição acontece como sempre acontece quando ela come lá. Alec fazendo piadas impróprias, Natalie brigando com ele de brincadeira, e especialmente com Robin segurando sua mão por debaixo da mesa de vez em quando.

Quando todos terminaram, Regina ajuda Natalie com os pratos e em seguida ela se junta ao Robin no jardim. Ela para encostada a porta, apreciando a visão que ela tem de Robin. Ele está deitado na grama, olhando as estrelas. Depois de um minuto ela anda para perto dele e cobre seus olhos.

Ele remove as mãos dela com as suas mãos e beija as mãos dela, e então ele deita ela na grama, colocando suas mãos em seu rosto e beijando sua boca. O beijo começa devagar, mas logo se aquece quando suas línguas se encontram. Suas mãos encontram a barra da blusa dela e ele começa a acariciar sua barriga enquanto eles se beijam. Ele morde o lábio inferior dela e ela geme e afunda ainda mais seus dedos em seu cabelo, fazendo ele gemer em resposta. Eles ficam assim por um tempo até que eles são forçados a se separarem, pelo menos por alguns centímetros, para pegar ar. Seus cabelos estão por todo o lugar, e as bochechas da Regina estão coradas.

Eles sorriem e se sentam na grama um ao lado do outro, os braços de Robin ao redor da Regina.

- Eu amo observar as estrelas. - Robin diz olhando para o céu. - Me faz lembrar quão grande esse mundo é.

- Você está muito poético hoje, Locksley. - Regina diz sorrindo, deitando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Eles ficam um silêncio confortável durante alguns minutos, até Regina quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu não mereço alguém como você.

Ele é pego de surpresa pela seriedade de seu tom.

- Por que você está falando uma coisa dessas? Você sabe que não é verdade. - ele diz tentando tranquilizá-la.

- Eu sou uma estúpida garota confusa. - ela diz, olhando para baixo. - Eu não quero o que a minha mãe quer para mim, mas eu também não sei o que eu quero para mim. Eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas, eu amo pintar, mas minha mãe diz que nenhuma dessas coisas vai me dar dinheiro. E eu acho que ela está certa. Eu só arruino tudo o que eu toco. Logo, vai ser a sua vida que eu vou estar arruinando. - Regina diz olhando para o chão, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Seria impossível você arruinar alguma coisa, porque você tem o coração mais puro que eu conheço. E mesmo se você realmente me arruinar, seria um prazer ser arruinado por alguém com você. Deixe-me te contar uma coisa.

Ele para e olha para ela, e ele vê que ela ainda está chorando, mas ela tem um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ele coloca um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha dela, e continua a falar.

- Você sabe que a minha família não é rica. Nós nunca fomos ricos. Mas nós sempre tivemos comida na nossa mesa, meus pais sempre quiseram ter certeza de que nós estávamos tendo uma boa educação. Eu tenho orgulho de meus pais, tenho orgulho de vir de onde eu vim. Mas eu sempre senti que tinha alguma coisa faltando, e eu falei sobre isso com o Little John, e ele disse "Isso é fácil, Robin, a coisa que está faltando é uma moça", e eu zombei dele, pensando que ele estava errado. Mas aquele bastardo estava certo. Era uma moça. Era você.

- Robin.. - ela diz com uma voz trêmula e um sorriso.

- O que quer que você queira fazer na sua vida, o que você quiser, eu ficarei do seu lado. Eu vou te ajudar a descobrir as coisas. Vamos descobrir um ao outro juntos. O que você acha sobre isso? - ele diz enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto com a palma da sua mão.

- Eu acho que eu gostaria disso. - ela diz sorrindo e dando um beijo nele.

- Bom. - ele diz sorrindo e acariciando seu rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>E ai o que acharam? Por favor deixem review ❤️<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Apenas avisando: cenas calientes no final ;)**

* * *

><p>Regina se espreguiça na cama quando o despertador toca mais cedo que o normal. Ela lembra que ela está na casa do Robin e a escola fica perto da casa dela, ou seja, do outro lado da cidade, e por isso ela tinha mesmo que acordar mais cedo se ela não quisesse chegar atrasada na escola. Ela desliga o despertador, se levanta e anda até o banheiro para realizar sua rotina matinal. Quando ela termina ela anda até o quarto do Robin e um sorriso se forma ao seu rosto ao avistar ele dormindo. Robin por ser um ano mais velho, já terminou a escola e agora está trabalhando junto com o pai, e o horário dele de entrar no trabalho permite ele dormir um pouco mais.<p>

Ela anda para perto dele nas pontas dos pés, tentando fazer o minimo de barulho possível. Ela para bem ao lado dele, e fica fazendo carinho no cabelo suave dele. Ele se mexe e resmunga coisas incompreensiveis, mas não acorda. O sorriso dela se alarga, e ao virar a cabeça ela nota papéis e lápis em cima do criado mudo. Ela pega um dos papéis e escreve um bilhete para ele.

_"Sei que eu prometi que iria te acordar, mas você está tão fofo dormindo.. e não estou tendo coragem de te acordar. Espero que você tenha um bom dia no trabalho. Nos vemos mais tarde? Eu te amo."_

Regina coloca o papel no criado mudo e coloca o celular do Robin em cima para o papel não voar. Ela dá um beijo na testa do Robin, e fecha a porta do quarto ao sair. Ela estava quase na porta de casa para sair quando ela ouve a mãe do Robin chamando ela na cozinha.

- Bom dia. - Regina diz ao entrar na cozinha.

- Bom dia! Você vai tomar café? - Natalie diz mexendo na cafeteira.

- Não. Eu já estou atrasada, não vai dar tempo.

- Mas você não pode passar a manhã sem comer nada! Coma pelo menos essa maçã. - Natalie vai até a fruteira, pega uma maçã e dá para Regina.

- Muito obrigada. - Regina sorri e aceita a maçã.

Regina come a maçã rapidamente e depois elas se despedem e Regina dirige em direção a escola.

Ao chegar na escola ela caminha direto para o armário dela e ao chegar ali ela é pega de surpresa pelas lembranças que surgem em sua mente.

_Ela se encontrava nesse mesmo armário, nesse mesmo corredor, 1 ano atrás. Ela estava tirando um de seus livros do armário e colocando em sua bolsa quando ela sente alguém abraçando ela por trás. Só pelo contato ela já sabe muito bem quem é. _

_- Eu não te vi hoje o dia inteiro. - Robin sussurra no ouvido dela, fazendo todo o seu corpo arrepiar._

_Ela vira de frente pra ele com um sorriso no rosto e coloca seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, juntando seus lábios aos dele logo em seguida. Ele prensa ela contra o armário e ela abre mais a boca, dando passagem para a língua dele. _

_- Arrangem um quarto! - Rose diz com um sorriso malicioso no rosto._

_Regina mostra a língua para ela e volta a beijar seu namorado._

Essa memória serviu para lembra-la da quantidade do tempo que eles já estão juntos. 1 ano e 2 meses. E ela ainda não apresentou ele para os pais dela. Antes que a culpa aumente dentro dela, ela ouve alguém chamando o nome dela e correndo em direção a ela com um celular na mão.

- Finalmente te achei! - Mary Margareth diz ofegante. - Rose não veio a escola hoje porque ela ficou gripada, e ela pediu para eu verificar se você estava aqui, mas eu não conseguia te achar em lugar nenhum! - ela diz pegando o celular dela. - Rose, eu achei ela. - Mary diz e dá o celular para Regina.

- Oi mãe, sim, eu vim para escola. - Regina diz revirando os olhos.

- Sem gracinhas para cima de mim hoje, Regina Mills! Eu fiquei mesmo preocupada. Se algo tivesse acontecido com você só porque eu te dei cobertura eu nunca ia me perdoar. - Rose diz e Regina consegue notar o nervosismo na voz dela.

- Mas não aconteceu nada. Eu estou bem, vim à escola e cheguei no horário. Viu? Nenhum problema.

- Graças a Deus.

Rose suspira, logo depois o sinal toca e Regina deseja melhoras para Rose e depois devolve o celular para Mary. Elas tem a mesma aula no primeiro horário, então elas caminham juntas em silêncio para a sala de aula, e Regina começa a pensar novamente sobre ainda não ter contado sobre Robin para os pais dela.

- Está tudo bem? - Mary pergunta parando de andar e olhando para Regina.

Regina assente com a cabeça, mas Mary não acredita e levanta a sobrancelha como se estivesse dizendo "Eu sei que você está mentindo". Regina percebe que continuar mentindo pra ela vai ser inutil, pois elas se conhecem desde pequena, e Mary sempre foi capaz de perceber quando a Regina está mentindo.

Regina para de andar também e suspira.

- Eu só.. estou pensando que já faz um bom tempo que eu e Robin estamos namorando e ele ainda não conheceu meus pais. E eu estou me sentindo culpada por causa disso apesar de saber que eu tenho meus motivos. Eu não tenho vergonha do Robin, eu tenho medo de minha mãe tentar fazer algo para nos separar.

- Você sabe o que dizem, atravessar obstáculos na grande parte das vezes serve para tornar o relacionamento ainda mais forte. Você vê eu e o David, no começo minha mãe era totalmente contra o nosso relacionamento e transformou minha vida em um inferno, mas hoje em dia ela aceita. E quem sabe seus pais não te surpreendem?

Regina começa a se acalmar e percebe que a Mary tem razão. Elas entram na sala de aula, e sentam uma ao lado da outra de costume. O professor de biologia entra na sala de aula e começa a dar revisão da matéria, pois a prova da matéria dele é só daqui a alguns dias. E como é revisão, boa parte dos alunos nem prestam atenção e o próprio professor nem parece se importar.

- Então, como foi ontem com o Robin? Aposto que vocês praticaram muita biologia juntos - Mary diz com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Mary! - Regina diz chocada e depois começa a rir. - Você sabe que eu ele nunca.. ainda. Eu ainda tenho esse medo de não estar pronta.

- Regina, você não consegue se ver passando o resto da sua vida com ele?

E diante dessa pergunta, um largo sorriso aparece no rosto da Regina. Porque sim, ela consegue se ver passando o resto da sua vida junto com ele. Sendo amada por ele depois de anos e anos de casados, ela grávida e sentindo as mãos suaves dele acariciando sua barriga, eles ensinando juntos seus filhos a andarem de bicicleta.. ela totalmente conseguia ver. Ela conseguia ver um futuro imensamente feliz ao lado dele. Não que eles fossem ser felizes durante todos os momentos, os momentos tristes são inevitaveis. Mas eles iriam enfrentar todos as dificuldades que o destino pudesse jogar sobre eles juntos. Com amor e paciência.

- Consigo. - Regina diz sorrindo, olhando para a Mary.

- Então você não precisa ter medo. Só deixe acontecer. Deixe o seu coração e a emoção te guiarem. - Mary sorri e aperta a mão da Regina.

- Vou me lembrar disso. - Regina diz apertando a mão da Mary de volta.

Regina sente o celular vibrar em seu bolso, ao pegar o celular ela vê que é uma mensagem do Robin. _O Belo Adormecido finalmente acordou_, ela pensa com um sorriso no rosto.

_"Não gostei de você não ter me acordado. Vai ter troco mais tarde. Quando a gente pode se encontrar? Vou sair do trabalho no mesmo horário de sempre. Ps: Eu te amo também."_

_"Que tal você me encontrar naquele parque que tem em frente a minha casa ás 15:00? Estou ansiosa por esse troco ;)"_

Regina responde rapidamente com um sorriso bobo no rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela observa o relógio e suspira ao perceber quanto tempo ela ainda tem que ficar na escola. Durante a hora seguinte Regina e Robin continuam a trocar mensagens, e o tempo passa rápido. Quando o sinal bate Regina sai da sala de aula junto com Mary e ao sair ela percebe uma rodinha de um grupo de garotos que aparentam ter 15 anos, e um garoto que aparenta ser 11 no meio deles. Ao prestar mais atenção na conversa, Regina percebe que os meninos estavam zuando do garoto menor, e ele estava tentando sair do meio da rodinha, mas os garotos maiores não estavam deixando. Uma raiva e um instinto protetor se apondera de Regina e ela anda até os garotos.

- Deixem ele em paz!

Regina grita e abre caminho para o meio da roda e passa um braço ao redor do garoto menor.

- Da próxima vez, vão provocar alguém do tamanho de vocês, seus covardes.

Regina sai com o garoto menor do meio da rodinha, e ela percebe que ele está tremendo. Ela encosta ele em um dos armarios e se abaixa para ficar na altura dele.

- Não precisa ter mais medo. - Regina diz pegando a mão dele. - Eles não vão mais te perturbar. E se eles vierem te perturbar mais uma vez, eu preciso que você conte aos seus pais ou para a diretora sobre isso, ok? - ela diz apertando a mão dele.

O garoto assente com a cabeça e depois abraça a Regina.

- Obrigado. - ele diz dando um abraço apertado nela.

- Oh querido. - Regina diz sentindo seus olhos encherem de água. - Nunca se esqueça que você não merece passar por isso.

- Não esquecerei. - ele sorri e dá um beijo na bochecha dela. - Tchau. - ele acena e Regina observa até ele sumir de vista.

- Isso foi tão fofo. - Mary diz se aproximando da Regina.

- Eu não suporto ver alguém sendo maltratado. - Regina diz enxugando seus olhos rapidamente. - Nós duas já passamos por isso. - Regina diz olhando para Mary, que concorda com a cabeça.

- Você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa. - Mary sorri.

- Você também. Agora vamos que já estamos atrasadas para a nossa segunda aula.

O resto do dia se passa rapidamente, o que Regina agradece. Regina se encontra com o Robin no parque, e eles tomam sorvete juntos. Uma gota cai no queixo da Regina, e instintivamente, Robin se inclina e lambe o queixo dela, e depois dá um beijo nela. Regina sente o interior da sua calça esquentar, e as palavras da Mary aparecem em sua mente. _Só deixe acontecer. Deixe o seu coração e a emoção te guiarem._ E é isso o que Regina faz. Ela pega a mão do Robin, e começa a puxar ele em direção a sua casa, e ele apesar de confuso e sem saber para onde eles estão indo, aceita ser puxado por ela.

Eles param em frente á porta da casa dela, e ele olha para ela, finalmente entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Você tem certeza disso? Desculpa se de alguma forma eu te forcei..

Mas ela coloca um dedo na boca dele, silenciando-o.

- Você tem sido paciente até demais comigo. Eu tenho certeza agora. - ela diz pegando a mão dele. - Eu estou pronta. - ela diz olhando para ele.

E em seguida ela abre a porta do apartamento e ambos entram. Eles caminham rapidamente para o quarto dela, e assim que ela tranca a porta do quarto, as mãos dele já estão em seu rosto e os lábios dele nos seus. Ele a prensa contra a porta, e ela leva suas mãos para os cabelos dele. As línguas deles se encontram, e ambos gemem quando isso acontece. Ela massageia o cabelo dele da forma que ela sabe que ele gosta, e ele morde o lábio inferior dela. Eles se afastam para pegar ar, e Regina aproveita esse momento para ir em direção a cama. Ele acompanha ela e deita ela na cama, juntando os lábios deles novamente. Ele passa a mão por todo o corpo dela, e ela sente seu corpo arquear de prazer quando ele a toca ela _lá. _Ele sobe a sua blusa e dá beijos molhados na barriga dela e ele sobe seus beijos, depositando beijos nas partes em que os seios dela ficam visiveis mesmo com o sutiã. Ela inclina a cabeça para trás com o gesto, e ele aproveita para beijar seu pescoço. Ele se demora naquela região, e ela sente a úmidade em seu centro crescer mais e mais. Ele termina de tirar a blusa dela, e ela aproveita para tirar a blusa dele. Ela aproveita o momento para ficar por cima dele, e beija o abdomem dele.

- Não. Hoje é sobre você.

Ele diz, novamente ficando por cima dela, e ele tira o seu sutiã. Ele se demora um pouco para conseguir desabotoar o sutiã e ela ri.

- Não ria de mim, é a primeira vez que estou fazendo isso também!

Ela termina de tirar o sutiã para ele, e o beija.

- Não se preocupe. - ela murmurra entre os beijos.

Durante o beijo, ela sente o quanto a calça dele já está apertada, e ambos soltam um gemido quando suas partes se encontram. Ele para de beijar a boca dela e vai em direção ao lóbulo de uma das orelhas dela. Ele sulga o lóbulo de uma das suas orelhas e ela aperta uma de suas mãos nas costas dele. Ele se afasta de sua orelha dá beijos em seu pescoço e vai descendo. Ela reprime um gemido forte quando os lábios dele brincam com o bico de um dos seus seios enquanto uma das mãos dele massageia o outro seio.

- Robin.. - ela diz com uma voz rouca. - Eu não sei se vou aguentar muito mais..

E ele para e encontra novamente seus lábios.

- Me diz que você tem uma camisinha? - Ela diz quando eles se separam para recuperar ar.

- Tenho uma na minha carteira.

Ele tira a carteira do bolso da calça, e aproveita para tirar a calça por completo. Ela aproveita para observar ele por completo, vestindo apenas sua boxer preta. Ela morde os lábios de antecipação. Ela já viu ele assim outras vezes, mas ver ele assim, agora, sabendo o que eles vão fazer, provoca uma reação inteiramente diferente nela. Enquanto ele coloca a camisinha, ela aproveita para tirar suas calças também, ficando apenas de calcinha. Ele fica por cima do corpo dela, usando seus braços como apoio ao lado dele para seu peso não ficar todo em cima dela. Ele junta seus lábios mais uma vez, e usa uma de suas mãos para massagear a região sensível dela, por cima da calcinha. Ela solta um gemido durante o beijo e ele começa a massagear mais rapidamente, fazendo ela se contorcer sobre o seu toque.

- Você tem mesmo certeza disso? - ele diz parando seus movimentos e olhando nos olhos dela.

- Eu tenho. - ela diz com uma voz rouca.

Ele sorri e acaricia o rosto dela colocando um longo fio de cabelo por trás da orelha dela, fazendo ela se inclina em direção ao seu toque. Ele tira a calcinha dela lentamente e se posiciona na entrada dela. Ele junta seus dedos das mãos aos dela, e olhando nos olhos dela, ele entra lentamente nela. Ele dá leves estocadas, deixando ela se acostumar com ele dentro dela.

Ele percebe um pouco de sangue já saindo de dentro dela e faz carinho por todo o corpo dela com as mãos dele, sabendo que ela deve estar com dor. Ele se inclina e lambe um dos peitos dela, fazendo ela arranhar levemente as costas dele. Após alguns minutos, ela já não está sentindo mais nenhuma dor, e eles encontram um ritmo confortável para os dois. Logo ambos já estão se contorcendo, e alcançam o ápice juntos.

Eles deitam na cama macia dela, suados e com um sorriso no rosto. Eles se viram de frente um por outro, e ele acaricia o rosto dela.

- Você tem ideia do quanto eu te amo? - ele sorri e coloca um longo cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

- Da mesma forma como eu te amo. - ela diz e o beija.

Eles se beijam durante um tempo, até que ela se afasta.

- Por mais que eu gostasse de ficar nesse momento para sempre - ela diz passando a mão pelo peito dele. - Meus pais já devem estar chegando..

- Não precisa dizer mais nada. - ele sorri e dá um selinho nela.

Ele começa a se vestir, e enquanto ele se veste ela tira o lençol da cama e coloca no cesto de roupa suja. Ela veste a calcinha e a blusa que ela estava antes e acompanha ele até a porta. Eles se despedem, e depois que ele vai embora ela coloca uma nova roupa de cama dela e vai tomar um banho com um grande sorriso no rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor não se esqueçam de deixar review, vocês não imaginam como isso me incentiva a escrever <strong>**❤️**


	3. Chapter 3

**Acho que no final vai acontecer algo que boa parte estava querendo.. :)**

* * *

><p>Regina se revira na cama, sem conseguir dormir, pensando pela milésima vez no que tinha acontecido mais cedo aquele dia. Ela afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, mordendo os lábios. Aquela com certeza foi a melhor tarde da vida dela. <em>Duvido que alguém possa se sentir mais amada do que eu estou me sentindo no momento<em>, Regina pensa. Ela sente como se o coração dela literalmente fosse explodir de tanta felicidade. É maravilhoso se sentir tão amada, sentir como se alguém fosse lutar pelos seus sonhos junto com você. Regina sente o celular vibrando e estranha, por causa do horário. _Quem iria me mandar uma mensagem 1:30 da manhã? _Mas a pergunta dela é logo respondida quando ela vê o destinatário. Robin.

_"Não consigo parar de pensar na tarde de hoje. Eu me sinto o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter você ao meu lado. Eu te amo. Muito. Muito mesmo."_

E um sorriso imenso aparece em seu rosto. Em vez de responder, ela liga para ele.

- Oi. - e pela voz dele, ela percebe que ele está sorrindo.

- Oi. - ela diz sorrindo.

- Eu te acordei? - ele pergunta com um tom de preocupação

- Não. Eu também não estou conseguindo parar de pensar no que aconteceu hoje a tarde. - ela diz deitando a sua cabeça em seu travesseiro.

- Como você está se sentindo? Eu te machuquei? - ele pergunta.

- Eu nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida. Você não me machucou, longe disso. Obrigada por.. ter me esperado. - ela sussurra a ultima parte.

- Por você eu esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso. - Robin diz, e ela novamente consegue perceber que ele está sorrindo. - Tudo o que eu quero é que você se sinta amada e segura.

- Durante boa parte da minha vida eu não me senti assim. Nem amada, nem segura. Mas desde que você apareceu em minha vida isso mudou.

- Bom, porque é assim que você merece se sentir. E vou me certificar de que você continue se sentindo assim. Eu vou poder te ver amanhã? - Robin pergunta.

- Amanhã eu realmente tenho que estudar para uma prova a tarde. E provavelmente vai durar o tempo todo até meus pais chegarem.

- Regina Mills, você está mesmo me trocando por estudos? - Robin pergunta e ela percebe que ele está brincando pelo seu tom de voz.

- Você também as vezes me troca por futebol ou video games, Robin Locksley. - Regina diz resolvendo entrar no jogo.

- Uma resposta muito justa pelo jeito que eu vejo. - Robin diz e logo depois ambos riem.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir tentar dormir agora, se não amanhã vou acordar parecendo uma zombie para a aula. - Regina diz, ao mesmo tempo que ela não queria desligar.

- Mesmo que se você ficasse parecendo uma zombie, aposto que você ia ficar parecendo uma adorável zombie.

- Não sei não. Meu mal humor prevalece. Lembra quando estudávamos juntos, e ficavamos até tarde conversando, e no dia seguinte eu ficava insuportável? - ela pergunta.

- Eu sinto falta desses tempos.

- Eu também. - ela diz. - Eu te amo. - ela sussurra depois de um tempo, só para ele escutar.

- Eu te amo também. - ele sussurra, no mesmo tom.

No dia seguinte, Regina caminha em direção a aula que ela mais adora. Aula de história, que muitas vezes tem seu foco voltado para os lobos, da professora Granny. Ela senta no seu lugar de costume e espera o resto dos alunos entrarem, junto com a professora. Granny pede para os alunos pegarem o livro didático para fazerem exercicios que contém nele e eles passam praticamente a aula toda fazendo. Quando o sinal toca, todos se levantam e Regina estava quase saindo quando ela ouve alguém chamando ela.

- Regina, posso conversar com você? - Granny pergunta sentada atrás da mesa localizada estratégicamente no centro da sala, como a de todos os outros professores.

- Claro. - Regina sorri.

Enquanto Regina anda até a mesa da professora ela se lembra dos eventos da noite anterior, depois que Robin foi embora. Os pais dela chegaram e agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior, e por mais que a Regina soubesse que eles precisavam conversar, ela não podia deixar se sentir aliviada por eles terem deixado o assunto de lado. Eles jantaram juntos e logo depois ela se retirou para seu quarto, ouvindo músicas e mexendo no celular até o sono chegar.

- Isso é sobre minhas notas? Você já corrigiu minhas provas? - Regina pergunta, sentindo um nervoso começando a se ponderar dela.

- Não se preocupe, com a neta que eu tenho, eu ainda não tive tempo de corrigir as provas de ninguém. A Ruby me dá trabalho. - Granny diz suspirando. - Mas tenho certeza que a sua nota deve ter sido boa. Eu te chamei aqui para falar de outra coisa.

- Ok. - Regina diz hesitante, se sentando na cadeira em frente a professora.

- Regina, eu quero ter essa conversa com você pois a epoca de vestibular, de decidir seu futuro, está chegando. - Granny diz olhando para Regina. - Todo mundo sabe quem são seus pais, e eu tenho uma ideia de como eles são. Eu imagino que eles devem ter o seu futuro todo planejado.

- Minha mãe tem. - Regina diz, desviando seu olhar da Granny e olhando para o chão.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que você tem outras opções. Você pode e deve correr atrás dos seus sonhos, fazer o que você gostaria de fazer.

- Obrigada Granny. - Regina sorri, sentindo sua afeição pela Granny crescer ainda mais.

- Sempre que você tiver alguma dúvida, ou precisar desabafar, você sabe que pode contar comigo não sabe?

- Sei. Isso significa muito para mim, muito obrigada. - Regina diz tentando impedir as lágrimas de cair, e ela é bem sucedida nessa tarefa.

- Então é isso. - Granny diz sorrindo. - Pode ir, não quero te atrasar ainda mais para sua próxima aula.

Regina se levanta, força um sorriso para Granny e sai da sala. Quando ela sai da sala, o corredor todo está vazio, e ela corre em direção ao banheiro feminino, lágrimas caindo pelo rosto dela. Granny não conseguia entender. Ninguém conseguia entender. Por mais que ela tivesse seus próprios sonhos, sua mãe nunca iria deixar Regina se desviar do caminho que ela tinha preparado para ela. E é sufocante a sensação de impotência que ela sente. Como se não tivesse absolutamente nada que ela pudesse fazer. Mesmo que ela tentasse fugir com o Robin, a mãe dela iria conseguir acha-la. Além disso Robin tem sua própria vida nessa cidade, a família dele, o trabalho dele. Ela não poderia ser egoista ao ponto de pedir a ele para desistir de tudo. Não. O jeito era aceitar o futuro que sua mãe queria para ela, como bailarina, e ela só tinha esperanças de que talvez ela conseguisse convencer a mãe dela a deixar ela ficar com Robin, mesmo ele não sendo da alta sociedade. Ela não ia e não podia desistir dele, mas ela não podia insistir na ideia de fugirem juntos.

Regina passa o resto da aula lá, e quando o sinal toca ela, ela lava o rosto e anda em direção a sua próxima aula. Quando a hora do almoço chega ela já está se sentindo um pouco melhor e se senta junto com a Mary Margareth e a Rose.

- Como foi seu encontro com Robin ontem? - Mary diz trazendo um pouco de comida para a boca dela.

- Vocês duas não tem outra coisa para falar do que minha vida amorosa?

Regina pergunta com um tom brincalhão, ao mesmo tempo que as lembranças de ontem surgem em sua mente, outra vez, como tem acontecido a manhã inteira, e ela sente suas bochechas corarem.

- Claro que temos. - responde Rose. - Mas falar sobre sua vida amorosa é tão mais divertido!

Regina joga um papel na Rose, e todas riem.

- Nós fomos ao parque ontem - ela diz fazendo uma pausa, deixando o suspense no ar. - E depois nós fomos a minha casa.

- O que? - Rose falaram juntas, olhando para Regina com os olhos arregalados.

Elas sabiam muito bem o que isso significava. Regina tinha deixado poucas vezes Robin entrar em seu apartamento. Durante o tempo que eles já namoram, ele só entrou lá 4 vezes, junto com a Rose e a Mary. Regina sempre evitava ficar com ele sozinho ali com medo de seus pais aparecerem. Sempre que acontecia de eles terem alguma sessão de amasso mais calorosa, era sempre na casa do Robin. Mas ontem ela simplesmente não conseguiu sentir nenhum medo.

- É, aconteceu. - Regina sorri e olha para o seu prato, sentindo novamemte suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Nem vem, Regina, pode contar tudo! - Rose diz.

E Regina sabe que ela não vai conseguir se livrar dessa tão facil. A mãe de Rose apelidou a Rose de Sininho por bons motivos. Tirando o fato de elas realmente serem bem parecidas, Rose é tão teimosa quanto a Sininho, e ela não desiste até ela conseguir o que ela quer.

- Ok. - Regina suspira e começa a contar. - Ele foi até mais calmo, carinhoso e paciente do que eu esperava. Eu não acredito que eu me guardei durante esse tempo todo por causa de um medo besta. Eu sinto que agora nós estamos mais.. - Regina pausa, tentando buscar a palavra correta. - conectados do que nunca. - ela termina com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Rose solta um gritinho de animação que faz Regina e Mary rirem.

- Vocês são tão fofos! Eu estou tão feliz por você. - Rose sorri e segura a mão da Regina. - Você merece ser feliz e se sentir amada.

- Muito obrigada Rose. - Regina sorri e aperta a mão da Rose.

E os olhos da Mary demonstram claramente o quão feliz ela também está pela Regina. Tanto ela quanto Rose conhecem Regina há um bom tempo, e ambas observaram ela sofrer muito, e é notável para elas como a vida de Regina se tornou mais feliz, alegre, depois que ela conheceu o Robin.

- Mas agora.. - Rose diz afastando suas mãos da Regina. - A senhorita tem que nos contar mais detalhes. - ela diz com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Negativo, não estou disposta a falar mais do que já falei. - Regina diz e depois rapidamente pensa em uma forma de mudar de assunto. - Estou feliz feliz que você não está mais doente.

- Eu também. - Rose diz suspirando. - Também, depois de tanto remédios e chás que minha mãe me deu ontem, não tinha como eu não melhorar.

Elas continuam conversando até o sinal bater, e depois cada uma segue para aulas diferentes. Quando o ultimo sinal toca Regina vai para casa estudar para a prova do dia seguinte. Mais tarde, seus pais chegam em casa e chamam Regina para conversar. Ela senta no meio de seus pais no sofá, e espera eles começarem a falar.

- Regina, eu e sua mãe estivemos conversando, e nós chegamos a um acordo. - seu pai diz olhando para ela. - Se você realmente não gosta de balé, nós vamos deixar você parar de fazer.

Seu pai diz, e Regina olha para sua mãe, achando que isso é um tipo de pegadinha.

- Mas com uma condição. Você vai ter que se matricular em um curso, da sua preferência.

- Vocês estão falando sério? - Regina pergunta se levantando do sofá, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Cora só franze os lábios, como se estivesse reprimindo a animação da Regina, mas seu pai sorri e responde "Sim."

- Ai meu Deus! - Regina pula e abraça seus pais. - Eu sei qual curso quero fazer! Eu andei pesquisando, e a duas quadras daqui de casa, tem um curso de pintura profissional, que dura 5 meses, exatamente o tempo que falta para eu acabar o colegial. E depois quando o curso acaba, eles me falaram que tem como eles conseguirem uma vaga para eu trabalhar no Museu de História Natural, na Central Park, e eu gostaria disso.

- Então é isso que vamos fazer. - Henry sorri. - Amanhã vamos nesse local para realizar sua matricula.

- Muito obrigada!

Regina abraça seus pais de novo, e ela cria coragem para contar uma coisa a eles.

- Mãe, pai.. - Regina começa. - Eu queria que vocês soubessem que eu estou namorando uma pessoa. - Regina diz e observa a reação dos seus pais.

Os olhos de Cora se arregalam e um sorriso enorme aparece no rosto de seu pai.

- Há quanto tempo você está namorando essa pessoa? - Cora pergunta, estreitando os olhos em direção a Regina.

- Um ano e 2 meses. - Regina diz olhando para o chão.

- E você nunca nos contou dele por que? - pergunta Henry com um olhar triste, já imaginando exatamente o motivo.

- Eu.. estava esperando a hora certa.

E graças a Deus seus pais acreditam nisso. Quer dizer, pelo menos Cora acredita, e Henry decide deixar pra lá.

- E essa pessoa tem um nome, eu acredito? - pergunta Cora.

- O nome dele é Robin.

- E quando nós vamos ter o prazer de conhece-lo? - Henry pergunta.

- A pergunta não é quando. Você já enrolou demais, Regina. O que acha de chamar ele para vir jantar aqui hoje? - Cora diz.

E algo no jeito que a Cora diz faz Regina perceber que ela não irá aceitar não como resposta.

- Ok. - Regina diz tirando o celular do bolso. - Eu vou ver com ele se ele pode vir.

Regina sai da sala e anda até seu quarto, fechando a porta depois que ela entra. Ela liga para o Robin, que logo atende.

- Oi amor - Robin diz animado.

- Oi - Regina responde. - Eu tenho duas notícias para te dar.

- Boas ou ruins? - Robin pergunta e Regina percebe um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

- Creio que as duas notícias sejam boas. - Regina mantém o suspense.

- Então desembuche para mim. - Robin diz com sotaque, fazendo Regina rir.

- Meus pais aceitaram que eu saia do balé, e eu vou me matricular naquele curso que eu te falei, de pintura profissional.

- Isso é maravilhoso! - Robin diz elevando um pouco a voz. - Eu sabia que uma hora eles iam mudar de ideia e perceber o que é importante para você.

- É, eu não estava contando muito com isso, mas estou grata que aconteceu. - ela diz com um sorriso grande no rosto.

-E a outra novidade? - Robin pergunta.

- Eu contei para o meus pais sobre nós.

- E como foi a reação deles?

- Foi melhor do que eu imaginava. Mas uma parte de mim ainda está com medo.

- Não se preocupe. - Robin diz com uma voz firme. - Não há nada que sua mãe pode fazer para nos separar.

- Eu estou tentando acreditar nisso. - ela fala e faz uma pequena pausa. - Eles pediram para eu te chamar para vir jantar aqui hoje. Você pode vir?

- Ual - Robin diz surpreso. - Eu posso ir sim. Jamais perderia uma chance de te ver. Mas admito que estou nervoso para conhecer seus pais.

- Não precisa ficar.

- Ok. Vou tomar um banho rápido e quando eu estiver saindo de casa eu te ligo.

Eles se despedem, ela volta para a sala e encontra seus pais ainda sentados no sofá, conversando baixinho, e eles param ao notar a presença dela.

- Ele vai poder vir. - ela diz sorrindo. - Ele mora no outro lado da cidade, então vai demorar mais ou menos 1 hora para ele chegar aqui.

- Ok. Bom. Vai dar tempo da Ashley preparar a janta com calma.

Ashley é a empregada deles, loira, de 24 anos. Ela vem arrumar a casa deles de manhã, tem a tarde livre e volta a noite para preparar a janta.

- Eu vou até a cozinha avisar ela que vem mais uma pessoa. - Regina diz e vai até a cozinha.

Regina entra na cozinha e se depara com Ashley beijando o namorado dela, Thomas.

- Ashley - Regina sussurra.

- Regina, perdão! - Ashley diz assustada, se afastando do Thomas.

Rapidamente Ashley leva Thomas para as portas do fundo e ele vai embora.

- Você sabe que eu não me importo, mas você tem que tomar mais cuidado, porque se fosse meus pais que tivessem entrado eles iam falar um monte. - Regina diz sorrindo quando Ashley volta.

- Anotado. - Ashley diz sorrindo de volta para Regina.

- Eu vim aqui para saber o que você vai preparar para a janta e para avisar que vamos ter um convidado a mais.

- Eu estou preparando macarrão com queijo e camarão.

E imediatamente Regina lembrou do amor do Robin por camarão.

- Perfeito. - Regina diz sorrindo.

- Quem é o convidado a mais? Raramente vem alguém diferente comer aqui. - Ashley diz mexendo na panela.

- O meu Robin. - Regina diz olhando para o chão, corando.

- Mentira! Você contou aos seus pais sobre ele? - Ashley pergunta parando de mexer na panela e olhando para a Regina, chocada.

- Acabei de contar, e eles pediram para eu chamar ele para jantar aqui.

- Então eles aceitaram bem a notícia? - pergunta Ashley.

- Aparentemente sim. Mas ainda tenho medo do que minha mãe pode fazer quando perceber de onde Robin vem.

- Tente não pensar nisso, mesmo que ela faça mesmo alguma coisa, você e Robin vão superar isso juntos. - Ashley pisca com um olho só e volta a sua atenção para a panela.

Logo depois o celular toca e Robin avisa a Regina que ele está saindo de casa.

_É, nós vamos mesmo fazer isso. _Regina pensa.

* * *

><p><strong>O que acharam? Essa ultima parte, Regina contando pros pais, foi meio dificil para eu conseguir escrever. Espero que tenha ficado de uma forma que agradem vocês. Por favor deixem review ❤️<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo!**

* * *

><p>- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito. Vocês se conheceram na escola, e Robin por ser um ano mais velho já terminou a escola, e agora está trabalhando com o pai dele, que trabalha com madeiras?<p>

Todos já estavam sentados ao redor da mesa de jantar, com comida em seus pratos, e Cora começou o seu esperado interrogatório.

- Isso mesmo. - Regina assente para a mãe.

- E você vive na parte mais pobre da cidade? - Cora pergunta, mexendo na comida em seu prato.

- Sim. - Robin responde orgulhosamente. - Mas nunca nos faltou nada, meus pais sempre se dedicaram para que eu e meus irmãos tivessemos de tudo. Eu nunca senti como se eu fosse pobre.

- Não só o Robin é uma boa pessoa, mas a familia toda dele é. - Regina sorri e olha para o Robin. - E é isso que importa para mim.

- Ah, claro. - Cora diz dando risada. - Você não consegue ver que ele está se aproveitando de você? Que ele só quer o seu dinheiro? - Cora pergunta com um tom áspero, olhando para a Regina.

E tudo o que Regina sempre temeu desde que ela começou a namorar o Robin estava acontecendo naquele exato momento. Claro que a Cora ia julgar ele pelos bens materiais que ele possui ou não.

- Não. - Regina diz afastando sua cadeira da mesa e se levantando, a raiva tomando conta dela. - Você não tem o direito de julgar ele dessa forma. Você acabou de conhece-lo, pelo amor de Deus! Será que é muito dificil você dar uma chance para ele? Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Durante o tempo que estamos juntos, ele foi capaz de me fazer mais feliz do que você jamais foi capaz. - ela diz e sai da mesa, puxando Robin junto com ela.

Ela leva eles para o quarto dela, e quando eles param, Robin percebe que a mão da Regina está tremendo.

- Ei, amor, calma.

Ele abraça ela apertado e ela deita sua cabeça em seu peito, sentindo seu corpo todo relaxar automaticamente diante do suave toque dele. Ele aproveita que sua mão já está nas costas dela e começa a circulos constantes nas costas dela, do jeito que ele sabe que ela gosta. Do jeito que ele sabe que sempre acalma ela. Regina suspira e afunda ainda mais sua cabeça no peito dele, se perdendo nele e esquecendo do resto do mundo por alguns segundos. Como se só existesse eles e mais ninguém. Robin levanta sua mão livre para acariciar o rosto dela, e eles ficam assim durante um tempo, sem falar nada.

- Como você.. - Regina começa, levantando a cabeça do peito dele e olhando para os olhos dele. -Como você consegue estar tão calmo? - Regina pergunta.

- Porque eu sei que sua mãe está errada, eu sei muito bem quem eu sou, como eu sou. E as pessoas que mais importam para mim, acreditam em mim. - Robin sorri e coloca um longo fio de cabelo atrás da orelha da Regina.

Antes que Regina pudesse responder, eles ouvem passos no corredor e veem Cora se aproximando deles.

- Se você veio falar com ela só para magoa-la de novo você pode dar meia volta. - Robin diz e aperta seus braços ao redor da Regina de forma protetora.

- Me desculpe. - Cora olha para o Robin, depois olha para o chão e depois levanta seu olhar em direção a Regina. - Durante toda minha vida eu fui ensinada a procurar o pior das pessoas, a esperar o pior delas. Mas eu estou tentando mudar. Por você e pelo seu pai. Eu e seu pai começamos a ir a uma psicologa juntos, depois da nossa briga 2 dias atrás, e eu sinto que ela realmente já está me ajudando a enxergar as coisas de outra forma.

Regina ficou sem saber o que dizer ou fazer durante alguns segundos, pois ela nunca tinha visto a Cora pedir desculpas. Ela nunca tinha visto a Cora tão vulnerável. Cora sempre foi segura de si mesma, confiante, sarcástica, e essa Cora que a Regina estava vendo no momento era totalmente diferente e foi o que bastou para fazer o coração de Regina amolecer.

- Mãe, você pode por favor confiar em mim? - Regina caminha até ela, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e junta suas mãos com as de Cora.

- Ok. - Cora retorna o sorriso e aperta suas mãos com as da filha. - Agora o que vocês acham de voltarmos para a mesa e continuarmos nosso jantar que eu tão magistralmente estraguei? - Cora pergunta.

Regina olha para o Robin e pergunta silenciosamente se ele está ok e ele assente, então todos eles voltam para a mesa. O resto do jantar se passa sem outra confusão e eles conversam sobre temas leves e banais. Após todo mundo sair da mesa, Regina fala para os pais que ainda falta um tempo até o Robin ter que voltar para a casa dele e pergunta se ela poderia ficar um pouco com o Robin no quarto dela. E após um _"Ok, mas deixe a porta do quarto aberta." _de Henry, Regina e Robin andam até o quarto dela. Eles entram no quarto e ao sentarem na cama, Robin coloca suas duas mãos ao redor do rosto da Regina e captura seus lábios nos seus. As mãos dele vão em direção ao cabelo dela, massageando, e ela abre mais boca para permitir a entrada de sua lingua. Ela coloca suas mãos ao redor do rosto dele e ele desce as mãos dele até a cintura dela, trazendo o corpo dela o mais próximo possivel do seu. Quando eles se afastam para pegar ar, ela olha para os olhos dele, e o que ela vê faz ela ficar mais sem ar ainda. Ela vê completa adoração.

- Eu te amo. - ele diz acariciando o rosto dela.

- Eu também te amo. - com os olhos marejados, juntando novamente seus lábios aos dele.

No dia seguinte, Regina vai até sua aula de hipismo junto com o Robin. Desde pequena ela faz essa aula e adora cavalos, e há dois anos atrás seus pais a presentearam com um cavalo, Rocinante, e desde que ela começou a namorar o Robin ela estava com vontade levar ele para aquele local, mas ela não podia, pois no local existe vários conhecidos de seus pais, e ela não queria que seus pais desconfiassem que ela estava namorando o Robin. Mas agora eles já sabem.

Ela acha que o lugar é tão.. Robin. O cheiro de grama, o clima rural, a tranquilidade que o lugar exalava. Essa era uma das razões do porque ela queria levar o Robin até aquele lugar, além de querer apresentar o Robin ao seu cavalo. Eles entram no local, e ela leva Robin até o estábulo onde o Rocinante está e apresenta um ao outro.

- Rocinante, este é o meu Robin. Robin, este é o meu Rocinante. - Regina diz com um sorriso no rosto.

Robin se aproxima lentamente do cavalo, e passa a mão na cabeça dele. O cavalo faz um barulho e inclina mais a cabeça em direção ao toque do Robin.

- Eu acho que ele gostou de você.

Robin sorri e continua fazendo carinho no cavalo. Logo depois Regina deixa o local com Rocinante, para começar sua aula. Robin observa sentando em um banco enquanto Regina cavalga com o cavalo de um lado para o outro, atravessando vários obstáculos. No final da aula Regina coloca o Rocinante de volta ao estábulo e se encontra com Robin no banco, sentando ao lado dele.

- Eu espero que não tenha ficado muito entediante para você. - Regina diz olhando para ele.

- Como poderia ficar entediante com você vestida assim?

Ele pergunta abaixando seu olhar para o corpo dela. Ela estava vestindo seu uniforme, uma blusa de botão azul bebê grande, justa, que marcava seu corpo em todos os lugares certos, com uma calça legging marrom claro e uma bota. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança.

Ela vê o desejo nos olhos dele e engole seco. Ela se aproxima dele e dá um beijo nele, colocando suas mãos no rosto dele. Ele explora a boca dela com sua lingua, e ela faz o mesmo com a boca dele. Quando o ar começa a faltar, ele descer sua boca para o pescoço dela, dando pequenos beijos molhados ali. Ela reprime um gemido, lembrando onde estão. Ele se afasta e sorri ao ver o grande sorriso estampado no rosto dela. Ele passa o braço ao redor dela, e aproxima ainda mais seu corpo do dele e deita sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Você se lembra do nosso primeiro encontro? - ela pergunta.

- Claro. Eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de te beijar a noite inteira, mas não sabia o que você ia achar disso. Se você ia achar que eu estava te desrepeitando. No final do encontro, você viu a minha vontade, viu o meu medo, e você tomou a iniciativa.

- Sempre o cavalheiro. - ela diz sorrindo, dando um beijo nele. - Foi isso que me fez perceber o quão especial você é. Foi isso que me fez apaixonar de um jeito irreversível por você. E eu não quero que Cora acabe com a nossa relação.

- Você ainda tem medo de que ela possa fazer algo?

- Eu quero acreditar que ela está mesmo mudando. Eu realmente quero. Mas eu não consigo não ficar com um pé atrás em relação a ela.

- Você e o Rocinante atravessaram vários obstáculos juntos, nunca abandonaram um ao outro, e vocês conseguiram atravessar todos os obstáculos e ambos estão bem agora. - Robin diz olhando nos olhos dela. - Mesma coisa com a gente. Mesmo que façam algo, se nós acreditarmos um no outro e ficarmos juntos, ninguém conseguirá nos separar.

Ele termina de falar e dá mais um beijo nela, tentando mostrar todo o amor dele naquele beijo, mostrar toda a confiança que ele tem neles. Logo depois eles vão embora e Robin vai para a casa dele, e Regina vai com seus pais fazer a matrícula na sua aula de pintura profissional. Eles entram no local, e Regina sente sua mãe congelar quando ela vê a recepecionista do local.

- Zelena. - Cora sussurra.

- Olá Cora. - Zelena diz sorrindo.

Cora pega a mão de Henry e puxa ele para fora do local, e Regina vê um olhar triste aparecer no rosto de Zelena antes de ela ser puxada pelo seu pai para fora do local.

* * *

><p><strong>O que acharam do capitulo? Quem vocês acham que a Zelena é? Por favor deixem review ❤️<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui está o capítulo 5. Desculpa a demora! :(**

* * *

><p>Enquanto eles caminham de volta para a casa, rapidamente e em silêncio, Regina permite sua mente rodar nas inúmeras possibilidades sobre quem aquela mulher é. Quem será que ela é e como ela tem esse poder de afetar sua mãe de uma forma tão profunda? Provavelmente uma cliente, ela pensou primeiramente. Sua mãe veio de uma família pobre, e com a ajuda de Henry, ela conseguiu se tornar uma das advogadas mais conceituadas de Nova York. Talvez Cora foi advogada da Zelena, e o caso terminou mal, e Cora teme que Zelena possa estar querendo vingança. Antes que sua mente pudesse pensar em outros cenários possíveis, eles chegaram na porta da casa deles e seu pai tira a chave do bolso dele para abrir a porta.<p>

- Você já tinha se encontrado com ela alguma vez? Você sabe quem ela é? – Cora pergunta com uma voz trêmula, sentando-se no sofá e olhando para Regina.

- Não, eu peguei as informações do curso pela internet! Eu não sei quem ela é ou o que ela quer. – Regina diz sentando-se ao lado de sua mãe e juntando suas mãos as dela em uma forma de acalma-la.

- Cora, eu acho que é hora de contarmos a verdade para a Regina. – Henry diz olhando para Cora.

- Você sabe quem é ela também? – Regina diz, olhando para seu pai com olhos arregalados.

- Sim. – ele diz olhando para o chão. – Cora achou melhor não contar nada para você, e eu concordei que essa era uma decisão que só dizia respeito a ela e eu não estava no meu direito em interferir. Mas agora, Cora. – ele levanta o rosto e olha para sua mãe. – Acho que está na hora de ela saber.

- Você está certo. – Cora afasta suas mãos de Regina, passa suas mãos pelos cabelos e suspira.

- Antes de eu conhecer seu pai, eu namorei um garoto. - Cora começa, olhando para Regina. - Eu estava apaixonada por ele, e eu achei que ele estava apaixonado por mim também. Eu engravidei dele, e eu achei que ele ia ficar super feliz com a noticia. Mas ele não ficou. Pelo ao contrário, ele achou que eu estava fazendo isso de propósito para prender ele a mim e ele me contou que ele já tinha aberto mão de um filho dele, pois na visão dele, um filho só iria atrapalhar e ele não iria conseguir chegar onde ele queria chegar. Me chamou de fracassada. Ele me expulsou da casa dele. – ela disse com os olhos vidrados, como se tivesse imersa em pensamentos, revivendo o acontecimento novamente. - E quando eu sai da casa dele, eu jurei para mim mesma que nunca mais iria confiar em alguém tão facilmente. Eu jurei para mim mesma que eu ia ser mais do que ele pensava que eu era. Eu iria mostrar para ele que eu não era uma fracassada. E eu entendi o ponto de vista de que uma criança naquele momento só iria atrapalhar. Ainda mais depois de ter sido abandonada por ele, minha única chance de crescer na vida era arranjar um marido rico, e ninguém ia querer alguma coisa com uma mãe solteira. Então eu decidi abrir mão da criança. Mas eu não tive coragem de fazer um aborto. Então eu tive o bebê, e entreguei para adoção assim que ela nasceu e exigi uma adoção fechada. Alguns anos atrás, uma mulher veio até mim dizendo ser minha filha. Eu concordei em me encontrar com ela, e consegui pegar um fio de cabelo dela sem ela perceber. Depois desse encontro eu disse a ela que eu não queria fazer parte da vida dela, e pedi para ela se afastar. Eu levei o fio de cabelo que consegui pegar para um laboratório de DNA, junto com um fio de cabelo meu, e comprovou que ela era mesmo minha filha. E hoje ela apareceu de novo.

Por vários minutos, o local se permaneceu em total silêncio, Regina tentando processar todas aquelas informações.

- Espera.. então aquela recepcionista, a Zelena, é minha irmã? - Regina pergunta com a testa franzida, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

Durante toda a vida dela, Regina sempre quis ter uma irmã. Alguém para brincar, dividir roupas, compartilhar segredos e desabafos. Mas até esse momento, ela sempre acreditou que era filha única.

- Sim. Regina, eu sei que você realmente queria fazer esse curso, mas eu não acho uma boa ideia. Se você quiser, faça curso lá, mas, por favor, não se aproxime muito da Zelena. Ou pelo menos, não confie nela tão rapidamente. - Cora pergunta diz nos olhos da Regina, implorando para que a filha lhe entendesse.

Olhando para sua mãe agora, ela percebe o quanto contar essa revelação, reviver o passado, e ver a Zelena abalou sua mãe, e por isso ela decide deixar seus sentimentos de lado e dar o apoio que sua mãe precisa no momento.

- Mãe, do que você tem medo? - Regina pergunta, juntando novamente suas mãos com as de sua mãe.

- De ela querer te usar. De ela só estar interessada no nosso dinheiro.

Regina lembra do quão magoada Zelena pareceu ficar quando Cora saiu correndo de lá, e ela acredita que Zelena não está interessada em nada a não ser talvez a construir uma relação saudável com ela e com sua mãe.

- Eu te falei que nem todo mundo está interessado no nosso dinheiro, mãe. Eu entendo que suas experiências foram traumáticas, mas nem todo mundo é assim. Veja o Robin!

- Eu confio na sua confiança em relação ao Robin, pois vocês já se conhecem a um bom tempo. Você nem conhece a Zelena! E se ela quiser se vingar por eu ter abandonado ela? E se ela achar que a melhor forma de fazer isso, é te prejudicando? - Cora pergunta, incapaz de manter seus temores para si mesma.

- A Zelena nem tinha como saber que eu iria querer me matricular lá! Você está exagerando. Mas ok, por você eu vou manter distância da Zelena, mas se ela vier falar comigo, eu não vou ignora-la.

- Ok, acho que isso é tudo o que eu posso pedir. - Cora suspira.

- Vai ficar tudo bem mãe.

Regina abraça sua mãe e ela nota como a relação com sua mãe evoluiu e melhorou bastante em tão pouco tempo. Cora nunca foi do tipo de compartilhar histórias e sentimentos e sempre que ela parava para conversar com Regina, era sempre a mesma coisa _"Você já fez a lição de casa? O que sua professora de balé disse sobre o seu desempenho hoje na aula?"_.Ela nunca se preocupou em saber como Regina se sentia, nunca se preocupou em mostrar como ela mesma se sentia. E Regina compreende que esse foi um dos motivos da relação com sua mãe não ter sido tão boa no passado. Uma relação é feita de sentimentos, para dar certo você precisa mostrar como você se sente sobre as coisas que acontecem, e a outra pessoa precisa fazer o mesmo. Regina dá um beijo rápido na bochecha de sua mãe, abraça seu pai, e anda em direção ao seu quarto. _Será que se minha irmã me conhecesse, ela iria gostar de mim? Será que minha mãe está certa e ela só está querendo se vingar?_ Regina pensa enquanto fecha a porta do quarto. Por mais que uma voz no fundo de sua mente lhe dizesse para tomar cuidado, Regina não conseguia deixar de ficar animada com a perspectiva de se tornar próxima de sua irmã. Ela pega seus fones de ouvido e fica escutando música sentada na cama, perdendo a noção da hora, até ela sentir alguém atrás dela passando braços firmes ao redor de sua cintura e beijando seu pescoço.

- Olá. - Robin diz com sua boca ainda no pescoço dela.

Ela sorri, encosta suas costas no peito dele e inclina sua cabeça para trás sob o ombro dele e ela consegue sentir o aroma do cabelo dele. E simplesmente assim, sob os toques dele, ela sente todo o seu corpo relaxar.

- Eu nem vi você entrando. – ela diz de olhos fechados.

- Seu pai me ligou, disse que aconteceram algumas coisas e que apesar de aparentemente você ter reagido bem, que talvez você fosse precisar do meu apoio. E quando eu entrei você estava tão imersa em pensamentos..

Ele vira o corpo dela de frente para ele e junta seus lábios aos dela. Ela geme e logo intensifica o beijo, precisando esquecer os seus próprios pensamentos por um tempo. Ela coloca suas mãos no rosto dele e sente as mãos dele em suas costas, trazendo seu corpo ainda mais próximo do dele. Ela coloca suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, juntando seu peito com os dele. Suas mãos vão para o cabelo dele, acariciando aquele local sensivel atrás da orelha dele. Ele geme durante o beijo e ela aproveita para explorar a boca dele com sua língua. Ele acaricia suas costas enquanto suas línguas se movimentam uma contra a outra.

- Eu acho melhor.. - Regina diz ofegante quando eles param para pegar ar - A gente parar. Meus pais estão em casa.

Ela sorri e se afasta dele, tirando suas pernas ao redor dele e sentando ao lado dele.

- Você me deixa louco, sabia? - ele pergunta com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Eu sei, mas é sempre bom relembrar para não esquecer. - ela diz e pisca pra ele.

Robin sorri e coloca um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha dela, para ver melhor seu rosto. Ele nunca ia se cansar de admirar o rosto dela. Se alguém lhe falasse que ela foi feita por anjos, ele não iria duvidar. Seus olhos cheios de vida, sempre mostrando os sentimentos que muitas vezes ela tenta esconder. Sua cicatriz em seus lábios carnudos, suas bochechas rosadas.

- Você está bem? - ele pergunta, acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu estou.. - ela diz olhando para baixo. - As vezes eu sinto que estou muito presa á minha própria mente.

- Não se sinta assim. - ele diz gentilmente levantando seu queixo. - Não mantenha seus pensamentos para si mesma. Me deixe entrar. - ele diz com uma feição séria, travando seu olhar com o dela. - Confie em mim.

Ela se perde nos olhos dele e respira fundo, sabendo que dele, ela não precisa esconder nada. Ela sabe que não importe o que ela fale, ele vai tentar entender ela, acalmar ela, e nunca vai julgar ela. Então ela conta o que ela descobriu, e ela encara os olhos arregalados dele quando ela termina de contar.

- Então isso signifca que você tem uma irmã? - ele pergunta, tentando se recompor.

- Acredito que sim. - ela diz com uma voz baixa.

- E como você se sente em relação a isso? Eu sei que você sempre quis ter uma irmã.

E um pequeno sorriso aparece no rosto dela por ele ter lembrado disso. Ela recorda de ter comentado isso com ele, muito tempo atrás.

- Você se lembra disso. - ela diz maravilhada.

- Claro que sim. Eu gosto de conhecer cada pedacinho seu. - ele diz pegando a mão dela e acariciando.

Ela sorri e acaricia a mão dele também.

- Eu acho que ainda estou em choque. Eu quero me aproximar da minha irmã, mas minha mãe disse para eu ter cuidado, pelo menos no inicio, e ela tem razão.

- Eu acho que é um ponto válido. Você não sabe nada sobre ela, não sabe como ela é.. - Robin diz e Regina assente.

- Essa situação me fez entender melhor minha mãe. Eu nunca entendi o porquê de ela ser tão cautelosa, tão desconfiada. E agora eu entendo, as coisas pela qual ela passou fizeram ela se tornar do jeito que ela é agora. Ela não foi sempre assim.

- Lembra o que nossa professora de matemática costumava dizer, ano passado? - ele pergunta.

- O mal não nasce com você, ele é feito, assim como o bem. - eles recitam juntos e sorriem.

Ele abre as pernas e ela senta no meio delas com suas costas encostada no peito dele, os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura. Ela fecha os olhos e deixa sua mente divagar, até ela ouvir passos no corredor próximo ao seu quarto. Ela abre os olhos e vê seus pais entrando em seu quarto.

- Regina, nós vamos no local do seu curso fazer sua matrícula por você, e depois nós vamos ao supermercado. - Cora diz. - Mas eu e seu pai não, hm, estamos confortáveis em deixar você aqui sozinha com o Robin.

- Ok, eu estou indo embora. - Robin sorri e se levanta da cama.

- Eu vou te levar até a porta. - Regina se levanta também e sai com ele do quarto.

- Robin. - Regina sussurra quando chegam na porta da casa dela. - Meus pais quando vão no supermercado costumam demorar bastante. O que você acha de sair, esperar uns 5 minutos, e depois voltar pra cá? - Regina pergunta, colocando seus braços ao redor do corpo dele.

- Eu acho que é uma oferta tentadora, e eu vou aceitar. - ele diz colocando suas mãos no rosto dela e dando um beijo na boca dela.

- Hmm, que bom que você vai aceitar. - ela diz com um sorriso malicioso.

Eles ouvem os pais dela se aproximando e ele vai embora. Os pais dela vão embora, e Regina espera ansiosamente pelo retorno do Robin. Minutos depois a campainha toca, e Regina já está na porta pronta para abri-la. Ele entra e ela fecha a porta, e eles andam até o quarto dela. Assim que ela tranca a porta do seu quarto ela sente aos mãos dele tocando seu corpo. Ela vira seu corpo de frente para ele e captura seus lábios com os dele. Sem quebrar o beijo, eles andam devagar até a cama, e ele a deita ali, ficando por cima dela. Ele leva sua mãos até o rosto dela e acaricia suas bochechas, e ela leva suas mãos até os cabelos dele. Quando o ar começa a faltar, ele move sua boca para o pescoço dela. Ela solta um gemido ao sentir a língua e os dentes dele ali. Ele começa a desabotoar a camisa de botão branca que ela está vestindo, e começa a beijar a parte de seus seios que ficam visiveis sob o sutiã quando ele termina de desabotoar. Ele sente ela contorcendo suas pernas e ele sorri entre os beijos, amando o efeito que ele tem sobre ela. Ela desce seu corpo, fazendo sua boca encontrar a dele em um beijo bruto. Ela coloca suas mãos na nuca dele e sente a língua dele explorar sua boca, enquanto sua língua faz o mesmo com a boca dele. Eles se separam para pegar ar, e Regina aproveita a oportunidade para tirar a blusa que ele está vestindo. Ele tira o sutiã dela e leva sua boca até os mamilos dela. Ele lambe um dos mamilos dela, enquanto massageia o outro com a mão.

- Você tem o poder de me acalmar e de acender todos os nervos do meu corpo ao mesmo tempo. – Regina morde os lábios e inclina a cabeça para trás.

Robin afasta sua boca de seus mamilos e sobe, dando beijos molhados pelo seu pescoço e chegando a sua orelha, sussurrando ali _"Você tem o mesmo poder em relação a mim"._

Um arrepio passa pelo corpo dela e ela junta sua boca com a dele novamente. Ela sente as mãos dele explorando seu corpo durante o beijo, e ela usa uma de suas mãos para tirar o cinto da calça dele. Quando ela consegue, ela joga o cinto para longe e começa a trabalhar no zíper da calça. O zíper colabora com ela, e logo a calça dele está pronta para ser retirada. Ele mexe as pernas e tira a calça, sem afastar sua boca da boca dela. Ele desce seus beijos, beijando seus peitos, suas barriga, até chegar no local que ela mais quer. Ele beija seu centro sobre a calcinha, e ela morde o lábio para reprimir um gemido. Suas mãos afastam sua calcinha mas sem tirar completamente, e ele toma o clitóris dela em sua boca. Dessa vez ela não consegue reprimir o gemido que toma conta dela. Um sorriso malicioso aparece no rosto dele e ele levanta a cabeça para observar o rosto dela. Ele observa o rosto dela, uma mixa feição de prazer e dor dominando o rosto dela. Ele trabalha em seu clitóris durante alguns minutos, fazendo ela gemer mais algumas vezes, e ele observa ela chegar ao auge do seu prazer quando ele sente ela se contorcer em suas mãos e um rouco "Robin!" escapar da boca dela.

Ele aparecia a visão que ele tem dela enquanto a respiração dela volta ao normal, fazendo carinho nos braços dela.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Locksley. - ela diz com uma voz sedutora, fazendo carinho no peito dele.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela se vira e fica por cima dele, beijando sua boca. Ela distribui beijos molhados no pescoço dele e depois ela desce seus beijos para o peito dele e ela sente ele estremecer. Ela desce mais seus beijos, e para quando chega no membro dele já completamente duro. Ela libera o membro de dentro da cueca e agarra ele com sua mão, fazendo Robin arfar alto. Ela faz movimentos de vai e vem com sua mão sobre o membro, e depois toma ele em sua boca. Os dentes dela levemente raspam contra o membro, e ela fica insegura se ela está fazendo certo ou não. Mas quando ela ouve o alto gemido que escapa da boca dele, ela retoma sua confiança. Ela alivia sua garganta e toma ele por completo, fazendo o corpo dele arquear. Ao ouvir os gemidos e as expressões faciais dele, ela sente uma onda de prazer começando a criar novamente dentro dela. Quando ele está quase no auge, ele afasta ela.

- Eu não quero vir na sua boca. - ele sussurra.

Ele se levanta e pega uma camisinha, colocando ela sobre o seu membro. Ele sobe na cama e deita sobre ela, colocando suas mãos no rosto dela e beijando a boca dela. Ele se posiciona na entrada dela, e desliza lentamente para dentro dela. Ele leva sua mãos para o clitóris dela e o incita equanto ele entra e sai dela. Ele alcança o ápice primeiro, e ela vem logo depois. Eles deitam um ao lado do outro, sorridentes, com a respiração ofegante. Ela se vira de frente para ele e os braços dele se ergueem e fazem carinho no braço dela e eles ficam assim durante um tempo.

- Então.. eu provavelmente deveria ir.. - ele diz, ao mesmo que inclina seu corpo mais próximo ao dela.

- Você deveria mesmo. Meus pais daqui a pouco estão aqui. - ela diz, encostando seu peito no dele e passando seu braço ao redor da cintura dele.

Ela encosta seu peito no dele e passa seu braço ao redor da cintura dele, sentindo os braços dele apertarem contra sua cintura também. Ela deita a cabela dela na dobra do pescoço dele, e fecha os olhos, sentindo o aroma que exala do corpo dele. Pouco depois ela se afasta, e eles se levantam da cama.

Eles se vestem e ela o leva até a porta. Eles se beijam e ele a abraça apertado, e quando ele já estava saindo, ele volta e dá um beijo na testa dela. Ela sorri e retorna para o quarto dela, deitando em sua cama. Ela fecha os olhos e ela consegue sentir ele ainda com ela. O cheiro dele, os lábios dele. Ela leva suas mãos até seus lábios e sente o lábios dele sobre os dela. E isso faz ela ter certeza de que ela é capaz de encarar os problemas. Junto com ele. Depois de conversar com a Mary Margareth e a Rose em uma conversa conjunta e contar os eventos do dia, ela rapidamente dorme.

No dia seguinte, sabádo, no final da tarde, ela se arruma para ir a uma festa na casa do Robin. O irmão do Robin arranjou um trabalho na Irlanda, e durante 5 anos, ele tem ido e voltado várias vezes, e todas as vezes que ele volta a mãe do Robin gosta de organizar uma festa para ele. E agora o irmão dele está de volta, novamente, e pelo o que Robin contou para ela, desta vez parece ser permanente. Enrolando seu cabelo molhado na toalha, ela abre seu quarta roupa, a procura do que vestir. Ela escolhe um vestido vermelho de manga curta e um sapato preto confortável com um salto pequeno. Ela leva seus braços para trás para fechar o vestido e anda até o banheiro para secar o cabelo. Depois de fazer uma rápida escova em seus longos cabelos ela passa uma leve maquiagem no rosto, um pouco de blush, rímel e um batom vermelho claro. Ela passa perfume, dá uma ultima olhada no espelho, pega sua bolsa e sai em direção ao seu carro. Quando ela chega na casa do Robin, a casa já está lotada. A mãe do Robin abre a porta para ela e leva ela até onde o Robin e seu irmão estão conversando em um canto. Robin nota ela chegando, e ele perde a respiração por um tempo, observando todo o corpo dela. Ele se afasta dos seus familiares para comprimentar ela.

- Olá. - ela diz passando seus braços ao redor dele e dando um beijo nele.

- Olá, linda. - ele diz colocando suas mãos no rosto dela.

Eles afastam seus lábios, juntando suas testas uma com a outra.

- Você está estonteante. - ele sussurra.

- Você também não está tão ruim, Locksley. - ela diz no mesmo tom.

Ela desce seu olhar e observa o corpo dele. Ele está vestindo uma calça preta, uma blusa branca, justa, que faz seus musculos se sobresairem. Ele sorri e eles andam até onde o irmão e a mãe dele estão.

- Will Scarlet, que bom te ver de novo. - Regina sorri se inclinando para abraça-lo.

- Regina Mills. - Will sorri também e a abraça de volta. - Você não achou que tinha se livrado de mim permanentemente, achou? - Will pergunta.

- Eu achei que a Irlanda tinha conseguido te prender por lá.

- Não. - ela sente o Will tencionar. - Não há nenhum lugar como a nossa casa. - ele sorri e passa o braço ao redor de sua mãe.

Robin se afasta deles e vai brincar com um primo deles, Roland. Ele pega o garoto no colo e vira ele no ar, colocando o garoto de volta no chão e fazendo cosquinha nele.

- Robin sempre gostou do Roland. - Will diz observando o Robin bagunçando o cabelo do garoto pequeno. - Ele vai ser um pai maravilhoso. Quando vocês vão fazer minha mãe se tornar avó? - Will pergunta olhando para Regina.

Os olhos da Regina se arregalam ao mesmo tempo que ela vê a mãe do Robin dando um tapa nos braços do Will.

- Will Scarlet você para com isso, eu ainda sou muito nova para ser avó!

Eles riem e o resto da festa passa rápido, com Regina ajudando Natalie a organizar as comidas e conversando com Robin e a família dele. Quando a festa acaba Regina vai ao banheiro, e quando ela volta, ela encontra Robin sentado no sofá, conversando com seu irmão, e ela dá um passo para trás, não querendo interromper o momento deles.

- Eu não quis perguntar na frente da mãe, mas agora eu quero saber. - Robin diz com um tom calmo. - Por que você não trouxe a Anastácia para finalmente conhecermos ela? - Robin pergunta.

- Eu sabia que você estava morrendo de vontade de me perguntar isso. - Will suspira e abaixa sua cabeça. - Você sabe que nós tinhamos começado a viver juntos. Após uns 5 meses, um grupo de homens se tornaram nossos vizinhos. Anastácia me disse para tomar cuidado, que eles pareciam ser barra pesada e não pareciam ser boas pessoas. Mas eu não ouvi ela. Eu comecei a sair com eles e eu me deixei influenciar por eles. Eu comecei a beber demais, a me injentar com substâncias, e comecei a me tornar agressivo. Com ela. Qualquer argumento que tinhamos se tornava em um argumento sério, e eu acabava machucando ela. Depois de um tempo ela não aguentou, e ela me deixou. Disse que ia morar com a irmã dela. E após um tempo eu não aguentei mais ficar lá sem ela. Todo lugar que eu ia me lembrava dela. Então eu comprei uma passagem, arrumei minhas coisas e vim pra cá.

- Você.. você tem se injetado ou bebido mais, agora? - Robin perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Não. Depois que a Anastacia foi embora, eu não usei mais.

- Então por que você não volta pra ela? - ele pergunta.

- Você acha que depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra ela eu a mereço? Eu não mereço! - ele grita e se levanta do sofá e vai em direção ao Robin, com raiva e levantando seus punhos.

- Ei, Will, calma! - Robin diz se levantando também.

Will parece voltar a si mesmo e olha nos olhos do Robin.

- E eu ainda tenho problemas de raiva. Eu quase te machuquei agora. - ele sussurra sentando no sofá.

E então Robin vê os olhos do seu irmão encherem de lágrimas. Will apoia seus braços em seus joelhos e deita a cabeça sobre suas mãos. Robin sente seu coração apertar ao ver seu irmão sofrendo tanto assim. Ele se levanta e senta ao lado do seu irmão, passando seu braço ao redor dele e deitando a cabeça dele em seu peito.

- Eu não a mereço. Eu não a mereço. - Will murmurra.

- Shh. - Robin balança o corpo dele, de uma forma que ele lembra que sempre acalma seu irmão.

Eles ficam assim até o Will se acalmar, e Robin observa Will passando a mão no rosto dele, se livrando das lágrimas.

- Will, eu entendo que você fez coisas não legais no passado, mas está claro que você ainda gosta dela e que você se arrepende do que você. Eu acho que você merece outra chance com ela. - Robin diz.

- Mesmo se eu tentasse, ela não iria querer mais nada comigo. Eu tenho certeza disso.

- Você nunca vai saber se você não tentar. Promete que vai pensar nisso? - Robin pergunta.

- Prometo. - Will dá um pequeno sorriso para o Robin.

- É só isso que eu peço.

Robin sorri de volta e depois vai até o banheiro tomar banho.

Regina anda até ele e senta no sofá onde o Robin estava sentado.

- Regina. - Will diz surpreso com a aparição dela. - Você ouviu a conversa? - Will pergunta.

- Eu não pude deixar de ouvir. - Regina diz olhando para o chão.

- Espero que você não vá fugir depois desse drama da nossa família.

- Confie em mim, eu tenho bastante drama na minha família também. - ela sorri e levanta seu olhar para encontrar o dele. - Você sabia que eu me sentia assim, e as vezes ainda me sinto assim também?

- Assim como? - Will pergunta franzindo a testa, e ela repara o quanto ele fica parecido com Robin quando ele faz isso.

- Como se eu não valesse a pena. Como se eu não merecesse o amor de alguém.

- Mas aposto que você nunca fez coisas tão ruins quanto as que eu fiz. - ele diz diminuindo o tom da sua voz.

- Talvez você esteja certo, mas isso não muda o fato de que você está arrependido. Eu acho que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance.

- E como você faz tirar esse pensamento de que você não é merecedor?

- Eu tento dar o meu melhor em tudo. Eu deixo as pessoas entrarem. Eu deixo seu irmão entrar, e me acalmar. Se você for honesto com a Anastacia e abaixar suas guardas, eu aposto que ela vai te entender.

- Isso não parece possível para mim. - ele suspira.

- Você só precisa ter coragem para tentar. - Regina insiste.

- Você tem ideia do quanto eu estou feliz pelo meu irmão ter encontrado alguém como você? - Will pergunta sorrindo para ela.

Regina sorri e sente suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Estou feliz de poder ajudar de alguma forma.

Regina anda até o quarto e coloca seus pijamas. Os pais do Robin não quiseram deixar ela voltar tão tarde, e já que o irmão do Robin voltou e o quarto está ocupado, Robin decidiu dormir na sofá cama da sala e deixar ela dormir em seu quarto. No dia seguinte Regina passa o dia com a família dele e depois vai para a casa dela dormir. Na segunda a tarde, depois da escola, ela dirige até o local do curso para ter sua primeira aula. Assim que ela entra, ela sente o olhar de Zelena sobre ela. Ela ignora, e anda em direção a sua sala de aula. A primeira aula é simples, apenas um resumo do que sobre vai ser o curso, e ela sente uma animação crescer sobre ela. Eles vão primeiramente vão trabalhar com pinturas em cerâmicas. Ela sai da aula feliz, e ela é pega de surpresa ao ouvir uma voz chamando ela.

- Regina, será que nós podemos conversar? - Zelena pergunta.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Haha eu TIVE que terminar ai. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu amo o bromance do Will com o Robin, e eu amo o Will com a Anastacia.. então eu quis muito colocar eles, haha. Quem vocês acham que é o pai da Zelena? O que vocês gostariam de ver acontecendo na fic? De repente, se vocês derem alguma sugestão eu posso tentar incluir na história ;) Por favor deixem review ❤️<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Demorou mas saiu! Espero que gostem. O link da foto do vestido que a Regina usa neste capítulo está no meu pefil!**

* * *

><p>Regina ouve em sua cabeça a voz da Cora pedindo para Regina ter cuidado enquanto ela se vira para encarar a Zelena. Ela estava pronta para soltar um "Agora eu não posso", quando seus olhos encontram o da Zelena. Ela não vê nada além de bondade e inocência ali. Como se sua irmã realmente quisesse a conhecer, se tornar próxima dela pelo simples prazer de ter uma irmã perto dela. E é o pensamento de perde-la, de nunca saber o que essa relação pode se tornar, que faz Regina mudar de ideia. Regina suspira em derrota enquanto anda em direção a Zelena, que está sentada na cadeira, atrás da recepção.<p>

- Ok. - Regina diz hesitante, parando em frente a mesa da Zelena. - Quando você quer conversar? - Regina pergunta, cruzando seus braços embaixo de seus peitos.

- Pode ser agora? - Zelena pergunta, e Regina percebe um olhar esperançoso aparecendo no rosto dela. - Walsh a qualquer minuto vai chegar para ficar no meu lugar para trocarmos de turno e podemos ir na sorveteria que tem aqui do lado.

Assim que ela termina de falar um cara alto, branco, de cabelo castanhos, sobrancelhas grossas e um sorriso no rosto entra no local e assente para Zelena. Apesar de Regina nunca ter visto ele, ela assume que ele é o Walsh. Zelena sai da cadeira para dar espaço para ele e dá a volta na mesa, ficando de frente para Regina.

- Podemos ir? - Zelena pergunta incerta após pegar sua bolsa, lembrando que Regina não respondeu a pergunta dela.

- Ok. - Regina dá um pequeno sorriso e anda em direção a porta.

Elas andam em silêncio até a sorveteria, e escolhem sentar em uma mesa que estava posicionada do lado de fora do estabelecimento.

- Então, acredito que antes você não sabia sobre mim, mas agora a Cora já te contou? - Zelena pergunta dando uma colherada em seu sorvete.

Regina dá uma colherada em seu próprio sorvete e tenta organizar seu cérebro, procurando as palavras certas para falar.

- Ela não tinha me contado antes, mas agora ela contou. Ela engravidou de você quando ela era muito nova. - Regina diz, levantando o rosto e observando a Zelena.

- É, aposto que ela contou a versão dela da história. Coitadinha dela. - Zelena diz amargamente, e Regina se espanta quando vê um lampejo de um olhar perverso passar pelo rosto da mulher ruiva.

Apesar de todo o passado que ela própria tinha com sua mãe, ela se vê discordando da Zelena e defendendo sua mãe.

- Eu não quero tomar partido, e imagino que não tenha sido fácil para você, mas o seu pai também não facilitou as coisas para a nossa mãe. Ela estava sozinha e assustada.

Regina vê sua irmã respirando fundo e virando seu rosto para seus olhos se encontrarem.

- Eu sei disso. Eu só gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. - Zelena diz suspirando.

Regina sente um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto, por entender exatamente o que a sua irmã estava sentindo. Ás vezes a raiva que sentimos não é em relação a uma pessoa em especial, mas sim da situação ao todo. _Será que ela sentiu falta de ter uma irmã também? Será que ela sempre quis ter uma irmã tanto quanto eu?_ Regina pensa olhando pra zelena.

- Mas vamos esquecer disso. - Zelena diz, tirando Regina de seus desvaneios e seus olhos se encontram. - O principal motivo de eu querer conversar com você Regina, é porque eu quero conhecer você.

Os olhos da Regina se arregalam por um momento mas ela rapidamente se recompõe enquanto houve a ruiva continuar a falar.

- Eu nunca tive um irmão ou irmã adotivo. Eu mudava de lar para lar sempre, ninguém nunca queria ficar comigo. Em todos os lares que frequentei, nunca tive um irmão ou irmã. Quando fiz 13 anos, um casal quis ficar comigo permanentemente. Mas ocasionalmente, quando eles saiam e me deixavam sozinha, eu comecei a querer ter uma pessoa para ficar comigo ali também. Eu queria alguém para poder brincar comigo, para poder conversar e fazer coisas que irmãos fazem. - Zelena desvia seu olhar de Regina e suspira. - Me desculpe se eu estou sendo inconveniente ou sendo emotiva demais.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Regina contém seu entusiasmo e tenta não deixar transparecer o quanto aquelas palavras significam para ela. Ela podia jurar que aquela era ela própria falando. Ela também sempre quis ter uma irmã também, pelos menos motivos. Regina deixa ao menos um sorriso grande aparecer em seu rosto, e enquanto terminam seus sorvetes, elas conversam sobre assuntos leves, uma tentando conhecer a outra. Regina descobre que a cor favorita da Zelena é verde, e que sua flor favorita é tulipa. Uma das coisas que Zelena mais gosta de fazer é andar de bicicleta pelo parque, ela odeia o frio e seu animal favorito é o macaco. Elas trocam telefone e Regina se despede de sua irmã com um genuino sorriso.

A morena entra em seu quarto e deita em sua cama aconchegante, feliz em como o resto do dia se sucedeu. Ela nunca foi de gostar de surpresas, mas ela se pegou gostando das surpresas que o dia de hoje preparou para ela. Sua irmã parecia realmente querer conhece-la, e ela sempre olhava atentamente para a Regina ao fazer uma pergunta, para ver se a irmã estava confórtavel ou não em responder tal pergunta. Regina pega seu celular e deita sua cabeça em seu travesseiro, ligando para as suas duas melhores amigas.

- Oi - Regina ouve a voz animada de Rose do outro lado da linha.

- Oi gente - diz Mary logo em seguida.

- Tudo bem com vocês? - Regina pergunta.

Ambas dizem que está tudo bem, e Regina não consegue mais conter sua ansiedade e vai direto ao assunto.

- Vocês lembram que hoje eu tinha aula no meu novo curso, no mesmo lugar onde minha irmã trabalha? - Regina ouve as duas assentirem. - Ela me chamou para conversar com ela hoje depois da aula. E eu fui.

- O que?! - Regina e Mary gritam ao mesmo.

- É. - Regina deixa uma pequena risada e escapar e sorri. - Ela é mais do que eu pensava. Ela é tão parecida comigo, os mesmos pensamentos, e ela é tão, mas tão simpática. O tempo inteiro ela fez questão de não forçar a barra. - Regina suspira baixinho. - Vocês não acham que é loucura eu estar me sentindo assim? Eu acabei de conhece-la! - Regina exclama.

- Isso é tão bonito! - Mary diz e Regina consegue perceber animação na voz dela. - Eu não acho que isso é loucura. Você nunca foi uma pessoa de muitos amigos, mas sempre quando você gosta, você começa a gosta rapidamente e profundamente.

Regina sorri alargamente. Suas amigas sem sombras de dúvidas a conhecem muito bem. Algo dentro dela sempre a faz ou não gostar, ou gostar totalmente.

- Eu concordo com a Mary. - Rose diz.

- Mas eu nem conheço ela direito. Eu não posso deixar minha guarda abaixar.

- Por que você não chama ela para ir na minha festa? Assim vocês terão mais tempo de se conhecer.

Rose iria completar 17 anos no próximo sábado e seu pai alugou uma pequena boate para ela comemorar com os amigos dela.

- Você não iria se importar? - Regina pergunta.

Regina não achou essa ideia ruim. Realmente daria mais tempo para elas conversarem, em um ambiente descontraído.

- Claro que não! Eu imagino como isso deve ser importante para você.

E mais uma vez, ela se vê grata pelas amigas que tem. Por elas entenderem as loucuras dela tão bem, por sempre estarem ali para apoiar ela. Sempre que Regina se sentia sozinha, o que se tornou ainda menos frequente desde que Robin apareceu na vida dela, ela pensava nas amigas e ela percebia que não, ela não estava sozinha. Alguém iria sentir a falta dela.

- Obrigada amigas. - Regina diz com um grande sorriso no rosto e olhos marejados. - Eu me sinto sortuda por ter vocês como amiga.

- Aww, Regina está emocional hoje. - Rose diz brincando com a Regina.

- Vai se catar, Rose. - Regina diz e todas dão risada.

- Mas só pra esclarecer, eu também me sinto, e sei que realmente sou, sortuda por ter vocês como amigas. - Rose diz depois que elas param de rir.

- Eu também me sinto assim. - Mary diz e seu tom entrega que a emoção tinha tomado conta dela também. - Vocês são as melhores amigas que alguém podia querer.

Elas ficam no telefone mais um tempo e após desligarem, Regina vê que seus pais ainda não chegaram em casa, e aproveita para ligar para Zelena. Ela procura o número de sua irmã em sua agenda e liga para o número dela.

- Alô - Regina ouve Zelena dizer.

- Oi Zelena, é a Regina. - Regina sente uma ansiedade se apoderar do corpo dela. - Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco apressado, mas, uma das minhas melhores amigas vai comemorar o aniversário dela no próximo sábado, em uma boate. E se você pudesse ir, acho que seria uma chance de nos conhecermos mais. Mas se você não quiser ir, não tem problema. Afinal a maioria das pessoas que vão estar lá é tudo adolescente. - Regina diz mordendo o lábio nervosamente.

- Obvio que eu vou querer ir! - Regina percebe a felicidade na voz da ruiva.

Ao ouvir a resposta de Zelena, Regina solta uma respiração que ela não sabia que estava prendendo e ela sorri alargamente. Por mais que Zelena tenha falado para ela mais cedo que ela queria se tornar próxima dela, Regina não pode deixar de se sentir uma insegurança.

- Então irei te mandar uma mensagem com o endereço e o horário, ok? - Regina pergunta.

- Combinado!

O resto da semana passa rapidamente. Regina e Mary ajudam Rose com os últimos preparativos para a festa e Regina vai com Robin comprar um perfume de presente para Rose, que ela sabia que a loira estava querendo. E quando Regina percebe, já é sábado e ela está terminando de se arrumar para a esta. Regina escolhe um vestido azul com alça de renda, com um pequeno decote v na frente, aberto nas costas. Ela coloca um salto preto, passa um produto no cabelo para assentar seus cachos, passa perfume, e aplica uma leve maquiagem em seu rosto. Quando ela vai dar uma última olhada no espelho, ela ouve Robin businando. Ela pega sua bolsa pequena que possui apenas o celular dela e um pequeno batom, pega uma mochila onde ela colocou uma muda de roupa, pois ela combinou com Rose que depois da festa ela iria dormir na casa dela, pega o presente, e vai ao encontro dele. Ele está esperando ela do lado de fora do carro, e assim como ela faz ele perder o ar, ele também faz ela perder o ar. Ele está vestindo uma blusa branca, com um terno preto e gravata, com um sapato preto. _Por que os homens tem que ficar tão malditamente gostosos de terno? _Regina pensa enquanto ela se aproxima dele, sentindo as batidas do seu coração aumentar a cada passo que ela dá.

- Olá - ele diz observando todo o corpo dela - Já vi que terei trabalho em manter os leões longe de você. Você está deslumbrante - ele diz encarando os olhos dela, colocando suas mãos no rosto dela e acariciando.

- Eu só tenho olhos para um leão. - Regina observa o corpo dele e morde os lábios. - Eu terei trabalho com você também.

Ela ajeita a mochila no ombro, segura o presente e a bolsa pequena com apenas uma mão, e ela sua mão livre por dentro do terno, acariciando o peito dele por cima da blusa branca. Ele fecha a distância entre eles e seus lábios calmamente saboreiam um ao outro.

- Se não formos agora vamos chegar atrasados. - Regina sussurra, afastando sua boca da dele apenas por alguns centímetros.

Robin sorri e dá um selinho nela, logo em seguida abrindo a porta do carro para ela entrar. O caminho até a boate não é longo e rapidamente eles já se encontram na porta da boate. Regina deixa sua mochila no carro do Robin para pegar depois, e sai do carro com sua bolsa pequena e o presente na mão. Na entrada da boate eles avistam Mary e David colocando o presente deles na caixa de presente e Regina anda até eles de mãos dadas com Robin. Eles se comprimentam e depositam os presentes deles ali também e entram na boate, percebendo como o local já está cheio e a música alta.

- Oi gente! - eles ouvem Rose se aproximando deles, com uma voz arrastada.

Eles dão parabéns para ela, e eles percebem que a loira já está alterada.

- Meus pais ordenaram a boate para não servir coisa com alcool para menores de 18 anos, mas é claro que eu dei um jeito. - um sorriso maldoso aparece no rosto dela e ela levanta a garrafa de vodka da mão dela. - Estou batizando a bebida de todo mundo. Se vocês quiserem me avisem que eu batizo a de vocês também.

Ela se vira para falar com outras pessoas, mas ela se lembra de uma coisa e se vira novamente na direção deles.

- Para os casais que possam se interessar, aqui nessa boate tem vários quartos que podemos usar, e ficar até o amanhecer se quisermos. E tem um pequeno banheiro dentro deles também. - ela pisca e se afasta deles.

- O bom é que não iremos precisar desses quartos, já que meus pais estão viajando e tenho a casa todinha para mim hoje. - Mary inclina a cabeça para beijar o David.

- Depois eu que sou a safada. - Regina diz revirando os olhos, provocando a morena.

- Você também é que eu sei, nem tente esconder. - Mary responde com um sorriso.

Logo depois o dj começa a tocar uma música lenta e Mary rapidamente puxa o David para dançar. Robin se curva na frente da Regina, erquendo suas mãos e olhando nos olhos dela.

- Você aceitaria me fazer compania nesta dança, minha dama? - Robin diz com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Mas é claro, meu cavalheiro. - Regina sorri alargamente e aceita a mão dele.

Eles caminham de mãos dadas para a pista de dança, Robin posiciona suas mãos quentes ao redor da cintura dela, sentindo suas costas nuas, e ele sente um arrepio passar pelo corpo dela enquanto ela coloca suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele. Ela levanta seu rosto para olhar para ele e eles começam a dançar, juntos e sincronizadamente. Ela deita sua cabeça no peto dele, sentindo as batidas do coração dele, e deixa ele liderar a calma dança. Eles apenas movem os pés tranquilamente, quase nem saindo do lugar. Regina sente uma paz e uma alegria se aponderando dela, e se ela pudesse, ela gostaria de ficar naquele momento para sempre. Quando a música termina o dj muda para uma música mais dançante e Regina sente alguém cutucando suas costas.

- Aceita dançar comigo? - David pergunta com um sorriso, e Regina vê Mary chamando Robin para dançar também.

Regina sorri de volta para ele e aceita o pedido, colocando suas duas mãos ao redor dos ombros dele enquanto ele coloca as mãos dele ao redor da cintura dela.

- A Mary me contou sobre os acontecimentos com a sua irmã. - David diz girando os dois. - Como você está lidando com tudo isso? - ele pergunta.

Regina sorri com a preocupação do amigo. Mary não poderia ter se apaixonado por alguém melhor. David sempre respeita todo mundo e sempre se preocupa com o bem estar de todos.

- Acho que estou lidando bem. No momento, só estou com medo de confiar nela e depois acabar me decepecionando.

- Confie no seu julgamento. Se a gente viver com medo de se decepecionar, a gente não vive. - David diz trazendo ela mais pra perto de seu corpo.

- Você tem razão.

Eles dançam com os corpos grudados durante um tempo até que David gira eles novamente, e Regina encontra olhar de Robin enquanto ele dança com a Mary. Ela pisca e sorri para ele, e ele faz o mesmo. Regina olha ao redor e ela vê a Zelena entrando na boate. Robin segue o olhar dela e vê a Zelena, e Regina inclina a cabeça dizendo que vai ir falar com ela e Robin assente.

- David, eu vou ir falar com a minha irmã. - Regina diz se afastando do David.

Regina anda até Zelena e elas se comprimentam.

- Onde está a aniversariante? - Zelena diz gritando por causa do barulho.

Regina passa um de seus braços ao redor de um dos braços da ruiva e elas saem em busca da Rose. Regina encontra sua amiga no exato momento em que ela está se afastando de Killian, um dos garotos da classe delas no qual ela sempre teve uma queda, e ela está saindo da pista de dança.

- Rose - Regina chama amiga, que estava indo em direção ao bar.

Rose se vira e anda em direção a elas.

- Essa é a minha irmã, Zelena. Zelena, essa é a minha amiga Rose, a aniversariante. - Regina diz introduzindo uma a outra.

- Olá - Zelena diz animada. - Parabéns! - Zelena diz se inclinando para abraçar a Rose. - Eu comprei um presente para você e já deixei junto com os outros presentes.

- Muito obrigada! Que gentiliza a sua, não precisava. - Rose diz sorrindo.

Regina sorri ao ver que a amiga já estava um pouco mais sóbria. Ela deve ter deixado a bebida de lado.

- Precisava sim. - Zelena sorri de volta para Rose. - Obrigada por me deixar vir á sua festa.

- De nada! - Rose sorri, dá um ultimo abraço na Zelena e depois sai em direção ao bar.

Após um tempo, vendo que elas não iriam conseguir conversar se não fossem para um lugar mais calmo, elas andam até o bar, o local onde está menos barulho. Elas sentam em frente ao bar e o bartender pergunta o que elas vão querer. Zelena pede uma batida de morango, e Regina pede uma coca cola. Ela nunca foi do tipo de beber.

- Sua amiga realmente sabe como dar uma festa. - Zelena sorri, tomando um pouco da sua batida.

- É. - Regina diz, sorrindo de volta para sua irmã. - Ela sempre se empolga ao organizar eventos, ela adora fazer isso. Ela planeja trabalhar com isso mais pra frente.

- Que bacana! E você, vendo que você se matriculou no curso, acredito que você goste de pintar? - Zelena pergunta, virando o rosto para olhar para Regina.

- Sim. - Regina diz dando um gole em sua coca cola. - Desde pequena eu gosto de pintar, mas meus pais não achavam que eu realmente fosse querer trabalhar com isso. Agora eu consegui fazer eles acreditarem que é isso mesmo o que eu quero.

- Que bom. - um sorriso grande aparece no rosto de Zelena. - A gente deve lutar pelo o que a gente quer e não é legal a gente trabalhar com o que a gente não gosta.

- Meus pais, ou melhor, a nossa mãe, queria que eu fosse bailarina profissional. Mas não era isso o que eu queria. Eu gostava de dançar, mas eu não conseguia me ver fazendo isso como uma profissão.

- Existe uma diferença entre hobbie e profissão. - Zelena diz sabiamente.

- Exatamente. - Regina diz, não conseguindo esconder o enorme sorriso que aparece em seu rosto. - Meus pais achavam que pra mim pintar era um hobbie, e ser bailarina era uma profissão. Mas era ao contrário pra mim. E você, já fez faculdade? Com o que você gostaria de trabalhar? - Regina pergunta.

- Eu quero ser professora. Eu estou terminando a faculdade, e depois vou começar a entregar meu curriculo. Estou tendo que trabalhar primeiro como secretária para juntar algum dinheiro, para poder pagar a faculdade.

Elas conversam bastante, perdendo a noção da hora, até Regina alguém passando os braços ao redor dela e dando um beijo rápido no pescoço dela. Ela se vira e sorri ao ver o Robin.

- Robin, esta é a Zelena, minha irmã. Zelena, este é o Robin, meu namorado.

- Olá! - Zelena diz com um sorriso.

Eles se comprimentam, e depois Robin se vira em direção a Regina.

- Zelena, se você não se importasse, eu gostaria de pegar a Regina emprestado um pouquinho para dançar com ela. - Robin diz com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sem problemas! - Zelena diz.

- Por que você não vem pra pista de dança também? - Regina pergunta.

Zelena aceita o convite e eles andam até a pista de dança.

Regina coloca os braços ao redor do Robin, e ele faz o mesmo com os braços dele, e ela se sente em casa. Eles dançam no ritmo deles, sem ligar para o mundo ao redor. Como se naquele momento só existisse eles. Ele leva uma de suas mãos para o rosto dela e a beija calmamente, enquanto seus corpos ainda estão lentamente se movendo, em uma dança só deles. Ele acaricia seu rosto, e depois vai descendo sua mão, passando pelo pescoço e pelos braços da morena. Eles se separam para pegar ar e eles mantém os rostos próximos e Regina sente sua respiração se misturando com a dele. Algo nos toques deles, no jeito que suas línguas brincaram lentamente uma com a outra, faz um enorme desejo crescer dentro dela. Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, ela vê as luzes da boate acenderem e a música parar, indicando que era hora do parabéns. Eles ficam em frente a mesa do bolo junto com todo mundo e cantam parabéns para a Rose.

- Você vai querer um pedaço do bolo? - Robin pergunta, quando o parabéns acaba.

- Não, eu tenho uma ideia melhor para sobremesa. - Regina diz com um sorriso malicioso e Robin engole seco com tal visão.

- Você quer ir para um quarto aqui na boate? - Regina pergunta passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Não precisa perguntar duas vezes. - Robin sussurra na orelha dela.

Um calafrio, um tipo bom de calafrio, passa pelo corpo da Regina ao sentir a voz dele em sua pele.

- Você tem alguma muda de roupa no seu carro? - Regina pergunta, olhando para ele.

- Tenho.

Ela junta suas mãos com as dele, e vira para procurar seus amigos. Eles dão tchau para seus amigos e para Zelena, e Regina sussurra rapidamente no ouvido da Rose que eles vão pegar um quarto e que se alguém perguntar, ela foi embora junto com ela. Rose assente e sorri maliciosamente para ela. Eles vão até o carro do Robin, pegam seus pertences, e vão até um dos quartos da boate.

Assim que eles depositam seus pertences na cadeira de madeira que tem no quarto e Robin tira seu terno, ele a deita na cama e a beija ternamente. Ela não imaginava ser possível, mas a cada toque, a cada beijo, ela se sente apaixonando ainda mais por ele. Quando o ar começa a faltar Robin afasta a alça de renda do vestido dela e dá beijos molhados no pescoço macio da morena. A respiração do Robin bate em um dos locais que ele beijou e um arrepio passa pelo corpo dela e um pequeno suspiro deixa os lábios dela. Ele abaixa a outra alça e desce o vestido e ele perde a respiração por alguns segundos ao perceber que ela não está vestindo um sutiã. Assim que o vestido se encontra fora do corpo dela, a boca do Robin encontra os peitos dela. Ele dá beijos e usa sua língua para fazer círculos sobre o bico do peito e as mãos da Regina encontram o cabelo do Robin. A mão dele encontra o outro peito e ele sente o corpo dela estremecer e ele ouve ela arfar. Ele desce seus beijos para a barriga dela, e ele sente as mãos dela apertarem em seu cabelo. Ele sorri e desce mais seus beijos, chegando na calcinha dela e dando pequenos beijos no local, sob a calcinha. Ela se contorce e geme alto dessa vez e ele sorri, subindo o corpo dele e fazendo as bocas deles se encontrarem mais uma vez. Ele coloca suas mãos na nuca dela e aperta levemente e ela geme, e logo depois morde o lábio inferior dele. Ele se afasta, usando alguns segundos para apenas observar ela de apenas calcinha e sapato, e ele sente seu membro ficando cada vez mais duro. Ele desce seus beijos, beijando cada centímetro das pernas dela, até o final, e ele tira os sapatos dela. Dessa vez ele não perde tempo e tira a calcinha dela por completo, explorando cada espaço do sexo dela com sua língua. Ele faz ela atingir o ápice com sua língua, e ele se levanta da cama para tirar a roupa e colocar a camisinha.

Ela fica por cima e ele entra nela novamente, e ele se perde com a visão dos peitos dela balançando enquanto eles se movem juntos, das suas bochechas rosadas e seu cabelo despenteado. Ele quer perceber cada detalhe dela, cada beleza dela. Não demora muito e logo eles chegam ao ápice juntos. Eles deitam um lado do outro, com a respiração ofegantes. Após um tempo, ele vira de frente para ela, e a observa. Ela percebe o olhar dele, e vira de frente para ele também.

- Você tem ideia do quão maravilhosa você é?

Ele diz com um sorriso no rosto, colocando um longo fio de cabelo atrás da orelha dela e dando um selinho nela. Ela sorri e se aconchega nele, e ele passa um braço ao redor da sua cintura, descansando sua mão na barriga dela.

Se eles não estivessem tão focados um no outro, amando um ao outro tão profundamente, eles iriam perceber, no fundo do quarto, uma camera gravando eles.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí o que acharam? Vocês não imaginam como foi dificil pra mim escrever esse capítulo. Estava dificil demais pra sair. Principalmente nas cenas da Regina com a Zelena. Eu sabia o que eu queria que acontecesse, mas as palavras não queriam sair. Mas agora finalmente consegui terminar este capítulo. Aliás, drama is coming! Por favor me digam na review o que acharam ❤️<strong>


End file.
